


What would've happened if... [POV: Undyne]

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: Spears and Bones [4]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Attempted Seduction, Baby Papyrus, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Undyne, Childhood Memories, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cockblocking, Drinking to Cope, Established Alphys/Undyne, F/F, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Minor Character(s), Minor Grillby/Sans, Nightmares, Overprotective Sans, POV Undyne, Paperwork, Parent Death, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Empress Undyne Ending, Promises, School, Sleep Deprivation, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Undyne, Undertale Reset Issues, Withdrawal, underfell alphys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: AU scenario in Underfell Universe/Timeline where UF!Pap was abandoned and found by Undyne.Glossary of the series of One-shots:1 = How Undyne found Papyrus and lived with him before turning into the Head of the Royal Guards.2 = Undyne watching over her over-calculating second-in-command brother Papyrus due to his unbroken HOPE.3 = Undyne and Alphys are turning into an item but then... Papyrus gets into trouble and finds out he has a BLOOD brother.4 = Queen Undyne Ending: Undyne is internally breaking on what the Human has done. (Hey! At least there is Sans who also lost someone dear to him. They're drinking buddies...)*P.S. The Ending is more sad than King Papyrus Ending... (Botched Genocide Route)





	1. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne is internally a sentimental monster... But this will not drag her down as she becomes the ruthless leader she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if Papyrus was never raised by Sans but by Undyne... o-o He would be a lot more submissive and calm because of Undyne's attitude. This made him rumored to be the Right-hand of Undyne or the Cold Strategist of the Royal Guard.  
> But no worries, in the end, the timeline will fix itself and the two skelebros will be reunited with a different attitude with each other... Not sure for you guys if this is a good thing or a bad thing. ^_^  
> 

* * *

 [FATEFUL DAYS – TWIST IN TIMELINE]

         Her name is Undyne and she dreams of freeing all the monsters out of the Underground. It all changed when she witnessed her father murdered and her mother dragged away to who-knows-where. Hiding inside the closet, the monster couldn't do anything but cry in anger. Having the closet sealed with blue magic, she was only able to get out after the whole event. Her home ransacked and destroyed, Undyne began wandering around the streets searching for food. The aquatic monster knew she had to fend for herself – Stealing, training and running was the only things she did before she was captured by some gang. The day she snapped when she saw her mother violated and dying, the bastards manhandling her as their next victim. Undyne didn't know if it was LOVE for those bastards or love for her mother that drove her to the breaking point. It didn't matter anymore. She killed everyone. In this kill-or-be-killed world, she should have been prepared in advance. Keeping her safe? Useless, this was a kill-or-be-killed world. Seeing her skills of utilizing yellow, red and blue magic, someone realized her potential and decided to train her. This monster was Mr. Gerson, Hammer of Justice, the most fearsome warrior in the whole Underground. Being able to fight an army of humans in the past, the tortoise took her in as his predecessor. Ever since that day, she vows to never show MERCY to any monster until...

_"NYEH~! NYEH~! NYEEH~!!" A shrill sound echoed within the Echo Garden._

         A six-year-old Undyne tried her best to ignore the sound. Children were often abandoned in Waterfall. This one was no different, but the baby kept on wailing. Mr. Gerson, on the other hand, was noting the small red pebbles forming on the ground. The monster, being a history-fanatic, began a short lecture about survival techniques children do for help. This one in particular has red magic, making it sturdier in battle. Undyne didn't know what was in her head, but she charged forward to the source of the red pebbles. Getting closer and closer to the riverside, the red pebbles were in fact small deformed bones. Wrapped in bloody rags and a book was a baby skeleton floating on the river, crying with mixed color of liquids falling from its face. Red and orange tears staining its face, Undyne picked the baby and held it in her arms. Using the CHECK option, Undyne heard her foster dad comment about its bad state. She was about to drop the baby until it stopped crying to stare at her. Blinking, the baby skeleton giggled, waving its hands. Undyne was silent, staring at the wiggling baby. This was when she decided to take the baby in, being the first to laugh at her face without fear. She and Mr. Gerson had a long fight but eventually things went her way. Undyne trudged off carrying the baby under her cloak. When the skeleton grew up and learned to ask, Undyne told her lies about his birth, how he was found.

_“Papyrus! Don’t be a wuss and drink your sea tea!” Undyne brought out a cup and pushed it on the baby’s skull. Papyrus whined, flailing its hands and crying loudly. Mr. Gerson sighs, putting a book down to stare at the fussing girl. “Did you warm the sea tea?”_

_“…OF COURSE I DID! Who do you think I am?!” Undyne asked with an eyebrow raised. Mr. Gerson made no comment, looking back at his book. Undyne tasted the sea tea. It was warm enough so why wasn’t the baby taking it? Looking back at the skeleton, Undyne forces it in the mouth once more. “DRINK it!”_

_“NYEH-!” Papyrus stopped with his crying as the liquid was drowning his face. Shaking his body, the skeleton mustered enough energy to create a red bone to push the cup away from his face. Unfortunately, Undyne had another cup at the tableside. Picking the other cup, Undyne grinned evilly. “Did you honestly think I wouldn’t learn from my last session with you punk?! Get ready!”_

_“Fucking brats…” Mr. Gerson muttered. The cup was obviously too hot for the baby, but a wry smile formed as he listened to the two children 'bond.'_

         The baby skeleton was loud and cheerful, a bundle of sunshine that wasn't meant for the Underground. He was too good for them, like how her mother saw her when she was younger. Undyne promised herself that this clumsy skeleton won't end up like her - broken and sin-filled. But she wasn’t going to let the skeleton turn into smiling shreds of dust. Papyrus was her adopted little brother, even if she and Gerson had to keep him a secret from the rest of the world. Papyrus' name wasn't really from the latin word of paper, but it was a nametag on the kid's neck. Mr. Gerson said they should make a nickname for Papyrus when he grows up, in case her intuition said so. Growing up, Papyrus often stayed with Undyne. He reads the books Mr. Gerson brings back home and follows Undyne with his baby legs. However, the most disturbing thing was Papyrus' repetition of the word 'snans.' She knows the skeleton wasn't really abandoned since birth. He was left there when he was near a year-old. He even has a nametag if ever the kid gets lost (maybe).

_"SNANS! SNANS~?!" Papyrus cries in the middle of the night, stirring Undyne awake. She was left in charge of the house on that day since Mr. Gerson had to do a raid. Rubbing her eyes, Undyne went over and cradled the skeleton to sleep. Summoning a small wisp of red magic, Undyne knew this was the only way for the skeleton to instantly feel safe. Calming down, Papyrus curls to sleep bundled in a worn-down black T-shirt. Undyne exhales, looking up at the clock. “It’s fucking 3 AM in the morning…”_

         When the skeleton showed intellectual capacity, Undyne was prepared to teach the skeleton his words. However, the skeleton still used this word ‘Snans’ whenever he was lost and fearful. This had to change. Mr. Gerson was the one who did the brain washing. Both monsters knew that this knowledge was best left in the past, whoever this 'snans' was must probably be the skeleton's sibling or parent. Undyne could already recite verbatim how Mr. Gerson would talk about Papyrus' security and the danger if the parents found out about his location. Papyrus was unaffected, noming on orange crayons and making 'nyeh-ing' sounds. Undyne understood and didn't want to even imagine the critter's dust. Papyrus blinked at her and waved his arms, Undyne looked over the window and saw it was already **time**.

"Okay. Sit tight punk coz I'm going to say this only once!" Undyne looks down at the baby with a grin. Sitting down beside the lump she declares as a 'cradle,' Undyne picks up the Storybook brought in with the baby's arrival. The baby was sunken in the cushion since the cushion was too soft (bean bags).

"NYEH~!" The baby wiggles. Doing grabby motions to Undyne's face, it had a faint orange blush that signified its steady recovery. Undyne smiled and rubbed the top of his skull.

"That's the spirit. Let's start this bull crap of a story! Once upon a time, there was a rabid bunny munching on a corpse…" Undyne started. In the end, she was the one sleeping from how fatigue she was with all the battles she had undergone to survive. Papyrus slept as well, making soft 'nyeh-ing' sounds as it curls closer to itself to maintain what remaining warmth it had created in its SOUL.

* * *

[SCHOOL AND PROBLEMS]

         Even though she was learning a lot of techniques in fighting, gaining LOVE and stealing from other monsters as a way of life... Mr. Gerson enrolled her to a fucking school. Undyne wasn't okay with that. Neither was Papyrus who has already grown in an alarming rate. According to her mentor-dad, Papyrus looked like a year younger than her in normal skeleton anatomy but still had a mind of a baby. Undyne exclaimed that this was because he drank a lot of sea tea, Papyrus blinks and nods in agreement.

_"DIN?!" Papyrus tugs the unresponsive female. Eyes wandering over Undyne sharpening a stick, Papyrus wanted to mimic the action. Finding blocks of wood, he comes closer to Undyne. "DIN! DIN!!"_

_"What’ sup punk?" Undyne looks down and sees the blocks of wood. Looking at the little skeleton, she pets his head. "Sure."_

_"NYEH~!" Papyrus was excited, his voice turning an octave high and his eyes sparkling. Undyne scratched her elbow, thinking that it was best to teach the skeleton to craft other things first besides weapons. She doesn't want Papyrus to get hurt judging his HP._

         Yet the frustrating part wasn't from entering the school, but Mr. Gerson's focus towards Papyrus. Cold and unforgiving she understands, but there was something else in her Dad’s eyes - expectation. Teaching him how to fight and use magic, Papyrus can only use orange magic and some blue magic because of her great teaching skills. Red magic appears when the skeleton is in a tight position which forced Mr. Gerson to push the kid at the edge of death. Her Dad even locked the poor guy in the torture chamber to try and get out from. Through sheer dumb luck, Papyrus was able to get out and come back home. Instead of being proud of Papyrus’ act, Mr. Gerson muttered something under his breath. Tying the skeleton up and beating the crap out of Papyrus wasn't the way to go, considering the fact this was probably a one-to-two years old monster. Mr. Gerson begs to disagree with her statement.

_"You okay there, Papyrus?" Undyne asked, looking at the tired skeleton. It was one of those nights when Mr. Gerson would finish his training with Papyrus and leave them alone in the house to attend to the other cadets-in-training. How that monster has enough energy to keep on going was a mystery, but both children didn't even want to know how._

_"I'M OKAAA-!" Papyrus lost his footing and stumbles to the ground. He was saved from the fall when his sister grabbed him by the hand. Papyrus shook his head and grinned. "THANK YOU, UNDYNE!"_

_"No probs." Undyne smirked evilly and she lets go of the hand. Watching the skeleton fall face-first on the ground, she laughed. "Fuhuhuhu! Didn't you learn anything from Dad?! Always keep your guard up, even with your own allies!"_

_"I KNOW..." Papyrus pouts and rubs his face with his right hand. Undyne gave out her hand for the skeleton to reach. Papyrus stares at her. “I AM NOT FALLING FOR THAT THE SECOND TIME!”_

         The only thing she could note as a mystery would be the child's idiocy to head-straight into danger with those curious eyes. For her, Papyrus couldn't handle on his own even if he can manifest high DT (whatever DT is) as well as have a unique bond with some creature the tortoise isn't mentioning. Since the skeleton was her brother, he was her responsibility not that she minds watching the klutz help her in home-Huh. Everything made sense now. Mr. Gerson was training Papyrus... to become her subordinate in the future? Well the kid is good with paper… Paper equates to paperwork!

_Standing up with a determined expression, the skeleton summons out a long bone. Its edges were pointed and a bit twisted. Looking at the skeleton holding a deformed bone, Undyne was starting to think the skeleton had a magic-outlet problem. But Mr. Gerson wouldn't allow the skeleton to visit the clinic, it was their agreement. Only when Undyne and Papyrus became head of the Royal Guards are they allowed to ask for medical assistance. This was another saying of 'go to clinics and you die.' Papyrus points it at her. "THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS MUST AVENGE HIS PRIDE! FIGHT ME, FISHIE-FISH!"_

_"...." Undyne tries her best to look angry, but with that funny look the skeleton was giving her and the words he uttered... She can't seem to even bring her spear to parry the femur. Instead, she pushed it away with her hand laughing. "Papyrus! You suck at name-calling! You gotta use slang! Bad words! Make the monster despise you! That’s why you’re titled Papyrus the Terrible."_

_"OH-OKAY THEN…. YOU ARE NOT THE STRONGEST MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND AS OF YET, UNDYNE THE UNDYING?!" Papyrus tries once more. This time, Undyne was nodding her head. "Okay. Paps. That was some good title there, but I prefer Undyne the Unrelenting or somewhere among those lines if you get my punchline? Get it? Punch! Line!"_

_"UNDYNE!!" After getting punched by said-fish, Papyrus was on the floor rubbing the side of his face. “THAT WAS NOT FUNNY AT ALL! WHERE DID YOU LEARN SUCH LAME LINES? IT SUCKS!!”_

_“Hey! Screw you, I thought it was funny myself!” Undyne rolled her eyes. Papyrus stuck his magical tongue out. This might take a while…_

“Can we go hunt for EXP now?" The seven-year-old female monster complained, pushing the book away from her body. Her adopted brother sighs, placing the opened-radio down. Undyne knew Papyrus was good with letters, being able to start a conversation with Mr. Gerson and distracting him long enough for her to stock up the crap apples instead of eating it. If the skeleton was in her school, he would've already been in high school. The downside was, Papyrus sucks at numbers and yet was a puzzle fanatic. He also learned how to make traps because of the devices she destroyed in and out of home.

_“Who are you talking to Paps?” Undyne called out, moving to Papyrus’ area. Standing at the marsh with the echo flowers around him, the young skeleton turned around and waved at her._

_“UNDYNE! I FINALLY MADE A FRIEND... BUT YOU SCARED HIM AWAY!” Papyrus stomps his feet with a pout. Pushing the tall grass, Undyne pulled herself out of the marsh and into the somewhat dry land her brother was standing on. Looking around, Undyne shrugged. “I dunno about you, but all I see are these fucking tall grass in the way!”_

_“B-BUT! UNDYNE~! HE WAS HERE! THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS NOT LYING! HE’S A GOLDEN FLOWER CALLED FLOWERY AND IS MY NEWEST FRIEND~!” Papyrus holds a mini-tantrum as she drags him along back to their house. “Yeah yeah… And Dad’s a turtle.”_

_“BUT HE ISN’T! FATHER TOLD US HE IS A TORTOISE!” Papyrus corrected while he looks behind to see if his friend was going to return. Undyne also looks behind and still senses nothing. Rolling her eyes, Undyne hauled the skeleton faster. “If Dad found out you came out without your cloak. He is so going to **pun-nish** for your wrongdoings!”_

_“UNDYNE! NO PUNS! YOU PROMISED!” Papyrus whined, but was too light to make a challenge. The skeleton was as light as a feather. Undyne thinks it was because of the sea tea the punk's been drinking._

“But Mr. Gerson said you have to get better in school. You have exams this week remember?” Papyrus reminded. Undyne whined and dunked her head to the table. She really doesn’t care about that. She wanted to gain more EXP. She knew Papyrus wanted to do this too. The skeleton loves creating traps that are so complex yet easy to use. Though, she still thinks direct confrontation was the best. Hidden in the dark, Papyrus had to always wear a cloak, a hood, anything that could hide his appearance. This was for his safety, but going outside was also necessary. For her, increasing LOVE was the most important thing to do in one’s whole life. Next to that was skill, something she learned from watching different confrontations of various monsters. Never judge a book by its cover.

_“…. UNDYNE?” Papyrus asked. Moving close to the female, the skeleton was shaking with fear. “DO YOU THINK THIS WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO?”_

_“Yes.” Undyne patted her clothes to remove the dust. The skeleton looks down at his traps and asks again, still confused. “BUT MAYBE THEY WON’T KILL US IF WE JUST SHOW MERC -"_

_“Papyrus!” Undyne nearly shouted. Her eyes crimson red, Undyne held the front of the skeleton’s sweater and pulled it up. Being the taller and older monster, it was easy for Undyne to lift the skeleton off his feet, watching Papyrus stare at her with a blank expression. There was no fear in those eyes, just pure confusion. She tightens her hold. “In this world… It’s killed-or-be-killed!”_

_“BUT WHAT IF SOMEONE COMES AND CONTINUOUSLY SHOW MERCY TO US, DO WE STILL KILL THEM?” Papyrus struggled to breath. Holding his foster sister’s hand to lessen the pressure exerted on his neck. Undyne growled and threw him to the ground. “Listen up punk! That MERCY option is a hoax, an ACT to get your DEF down! Don’t be fooled and learn from the past.”_

_“OK…” Papyrus answered back, sitting on the floor. Not bothering her brother, Undyne marched back to the house, her brother followed suit hesitantly._  

“I know I know…” Undyne still had her face on the table. Papyrus laughed with his signature Nyehs and continued tweaking the radio with his improvised bone screwdriver. It was a miracle how Mr. Gerson has yet to break Papyrus’ HOPE. HOPE makes everything feel so light and happy, kind of like drugs. A hesitant skeleton as an ally, Undyne was the one who does the final blow in their tag teams. By showing that it was okay killing monsters, Papyrus adapted and grew apathetic towards his enemies. But from time to time, Papyrus apologizes to the dust. This earned him a knuckle sandwich. Good thing Papyrus got over his wimpy attitude and went on honing his skills. Undyne, as his self-proclaimed teacher, was going to make sure this skeleton is going to line up to his title as the Terrible Papyrus!

* * *

[CHILDISH CRUSH]

         Being ten-years-old didn’t mean you weren’t the victim of LOVE or should she say Love? Yup, that’s right. Undyne didn’t see this coming when she was in school. Sure, she got her own share of love as well as LOVE letters and confessions from her classmates but this monster as so different. Papyrus was also learning to take care of the house all by himself. This gave Undyne more alone-time as she travels around Waterfall. This was when she met HER, the monster of interest, in the dumps.

_“W-who’s there?” The girl whispered. Her tail swishing about as she held a rectangle board with a cool design, the girl was a yellow lizard wearing an over-sized shirt. Hanging around the Dumps because she didn’t want to go to school, Undyne watched the female monster from above the junk pile. Looking at the side, Undyne spotted the intruders that the lizard was talking about. The female yelped when she saw them. Surrounding the lizard, Undyne noted that they were five in total with the LV ranging 4-6._

         Seeing the monster in the dumps, Undyne saw the yellow lizard picking up rectangle boxes and black sharp and thin objects. The way that monster acted against her monsters was pathetic, but underneath those glasses… Undyne could see wisdom and mystery. Scurrying and fidgeting from the face of her enemies, the yellow lizard fooled them all. Undyne was mesmerized with the monster’s method of elimination. Never direct, but hidden. A snake ready to pull out its fangs to its unsuspecting enemies, her name was Alphys. She likes anime and is often in the dumps. Undyne knew this was Love at first sight. This emotion of wanting… could get her killed. This monster could very well use her as a mean. Mr. Gerson will destroy her as soon as he hears this. However, Papyrus simply warned her to be careful. Balancing studies and training, Undyne had to exert more DETERMINATION to get things her way. Speaking of Determination, Papyrus’ magic was turning haywire every time he got angry or when it was night. Without her prior consent, Papyrus disappears during random intervals of the day. Coming back home all by himself, Papyrus and her sometimes fought because of the cloak he wore changed color every time. Was this Mr. Gerson’s method of friendship building? Sometimes, Papyrus gets hurt and she would heal him before they head back home. Sometimes, she gets seriously hurt and Papyrus would turn into a wimp and run away, blaming himself on everything. When it comes to healing, Papyrus fails.

_"Are you there punk?" Undyne asks, knocking the door of her homie. Getting into an argument, the two fought in an isolated part of waterfall but Papyrus' magic was a bit wonky. Based entirely in the owner's emotion, the red bones multiplied in an enormous rate and caught up to her. Undyne understood why the old fart kept training the skeleton. DETERMINATION was a bitch when the user was angry. Realizing what happened, Papyrus ran off into the darkness._

_Undyne stayed in the area for a while, recovering and bandaging the injury before catching up with her brother. Of course fighting in the middle of the night was a good thing, it increases the chance of your brother nearly killing you in the process. "Papyrus. Come out. I'm alive. Stop beating yourself in there."_

_"I'M THE WORST BROTHER THAT EVER EXISTED!" Papyrus cries. It can be imagined the skeleton has teary eyes and was hugging a teddy bear which the tortoise gave when they were younger. Undyne placed her ear on to the door, she wanted to try something. "That's an understatement Paps! You’re not the worst, just the most terrible! And remember, you aren’t the only **bone** in the Underground.”_

_"PUNS AREN’T EVEN MAKING ME FEEL BETTER!" Papyrus bawls. The guy’s crying over simple matters. So what if she lost an eye? She still has another one. Why was the guy so guilty?_

_"Come on whiny bones! Your teacher's here to help you out on your control. I'm not giving up on you because of an eye!" Undyne yells to the door. Sniffles were heard with the door opening slightly. The skeleton peeks at Undyne with a guilty expression. "REALLY?"_

_"Duh! I don't want anyone else getting killed all because of some baby tantrum." Undyne swings the door open and noogies the skeleton. Caught under surprise, Papyrus struggles with both hands trying to stop the knuckle on his skull. "DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON! FUCK IT UNDYNE! STTOOPPP!!"_

_"REVENGE!" Undyne screams while the skeleton flails his arms trying to get her to stop._

         Looking through her discs, Undyne contemplates on what to watch while Papyrus fixes her canine language homework. Oh this? She and Alphys met and the gal gave her stuff to watch. To sum it up, she and Alphys were like anime buddies. She also let Papyrus watch too and even force him to like it. It was better than school any day. It quickly got out of hand, having this so-called anime movie marathon when the tortoise was gone. Due to the intense exposure, Papyrus was eventually corrupted to the point where they would design their own sideline clothes for undercover or some shitty thing that could happen to them like in the Anime they watched (Zombie apocalypse, recon missions, burglary, etc).

_"THEY REMEMBER THAT?!" Papyrus moves his arms in the air in disbelief. "THAT PROMISE WAS MADE FUCKING FIFTEEN YEARS AGO!"_

_"PAPYRUS! How dare you question Anime logic?!" Undyne scolded, looking at the skeleton with a squint eye. Watching the near ending of the movie, Undyne knew she has to explain this to her innocent brother. Papyrus has his arms crossed with a huge frown when Undyne explains. "You see Papyrus... Promises are done with people you trust. Stronger than anything in the world, promises are shackles that will not be destroyed unless the task is accomplished! The strongest bond is the pinky promise while the subtle actions that ask for patience are the weakest. You know? Cause there's no physical bond to it."_

_"…." Papyrus stares at her with a question mark. Undyne tries again. "It’s like Punk A saving Punk B. Therefore, Punk B makes a promise to return the favor. No written stuff required, but you have to do it."_

_"OH! THAT MAKES SENSE... THANK YOU UNDYNE!" Papyrus snuggles deeper under his blanket as Undyne chooses the next movie. “Next one is about Ghosts and high school kids…”_  

         Too bad, Mr. Gerson decided to enroll them both in High school, losing their personal space to live in a foreign area called a dorm. When Undyne thought Papyrus was going to study with her, she was thinking in the lines of no-cloak & get-friends policy not the look-like-a-drug-dealer & be-an-introvert law. Sadness comes full circle when the skeleton accepted his situation and excelled greatly in all subjects except math. You know Math – the subject Undyne and Mr. Gerson tried teaching to the brain-dead baby? Yeah… but you don’t need math to become a Royal Guard, just in every other task that involves daily life… Undyne made it her job to carry all of their allowance in case Papyrus wants to buy something. He’s good in bargaining, but not in numbers. Because she saw the skeleton eyeing a computer, she gave him her old one. (Alphys helped her get a faster version so they could chat with each other.)

* * *

[THE BEGINNING OF MILITARY TRAINING]

         Ever since monsters have seen Papyrus remove the cloak in several occasions in the ‘Academy,’ Undyne never did understand why monsters wink at her younger brother. Was it because Papyrus was innocent towards their pranks and jokes? Just wondering since she knew messing with the skeleton was funny too. Blowing near Papyrus’ neck makes him jump up with that comical face on. Papyrus doesn’t like hearing puns and doesn’t bother making friends. Unlike her, the skeleton either stays in the training room, the library or their dorm room hogging the computer. She also has an account in the UnderNet, but she wasn’t as addicted as Papyrus in terms to posting. Papyrus practically ignores everyone unless necessary; reasonable as the skeleton was the top of their class except in Math (again). She also saw Mr. Gerson create their health/birth certificate and Papyrus was labelled as Fell. **Fell** because Papyrus should have **fallen** when he was a child. Unfortunately, her classmates adopted her nickname of Paps and made fun of his name. All was fine until that event called the **Bathhouse wars**. The weird tradition done by each batch within the Academy, Undyne and Papyrus had to team-up like every other project they had because the skeleton was the perfectionist in everything he does. Side note, the skeleton doesn’t really know anyone in particular. The guy is too anti-social and work-oriented. Go figure.

_"Why are we doing this?" Papyrus looks around the bathhouse. Everyone was gathered here for some important lesson by their professor. Tasked to be naked upon entry, Undyne punched a monster breathing heavily beside her. Tall pillars supporting the ceilings, the bathhouse was located under the castle. The skeleton looks around and sees the dogs talking among themselves. Everyone was grouping up into pairs and threes. Sometimes, they were in groups. Papyrus grew worried and looked for help. Undyne was too busy beating up the idiots who tries to touch her. How relentless of them._

_"It's called group **bone-ding**. Get it skeleton?" A male Dog snickered at the skeleton who face palmed at his pun. Papyrus shook his head. “Doggo. If you weren’t part of my recon group, I’d beat you up!”_

_“I don’t think you can **bone**  us, even if you tried Paps but I wouldn't mind~” A female dog giggled as she latched her arm towards another male dog. Papyrus ignores the puns in favor of the environment. Papyrus noticed how everyone held a towel and tugs Undyne with regard._

_"Listen all of you bastards and bitches. Today is the grand day we celebrate..." A voice started. It was their professor in monster culture. The furry monster was also naked, showing his glory to all of the monsters as he held a towel like a whip. Undyne slowly gave a towel to the skeleton. There were so much dongs to hit today. Their professor’s voice turns dark in his last words. " **The Towel Wars**."_

_"What is that supposed to be, Undyne?" Papyrus asked with interest, seeing Undyne already squeezing her towel in a shape of a whip. The Professor continues. "As you all know, this is the time you start flicking everyone, friend or foe, in any area of the body, preferably the monster's genitalia!"_

_"I think I have to produce that with magic… What the fuck am I supposed to do?!" Papyrus sounded worried but the female warrior was thinking of better things like which monster she should destroy first._

_“READY?!” The guy jumps up to the sole pillar before continuing. “START!”_

_“Maybe I can be a watcher-NOT!” Papyrus ducks with his eyes wide in surprise. Undyne drags him far from the battlefield and pulls him near a pillar. “Don’t be in the middle of the battlefield, bonehead! God. You are bringing me down.”_

_“I’M SORRY FOR NOT BEING INFORMED ABOUT THIS WHOLE-DAY NUDE BATTLE.” Papyrus crossed his arms, but stared at something behind her. “Undyne… Do monster tend to select their prey?”_

_“But you don’t even have a- Fuck it! It’s coz you’re a newbie!” Undyne flicked her towel at the water. Papyrus twists his towel and looks at their enemies as well. Both had glinted eyes, determined to survive the onslaught. Rushing forward, Undyne froze her towel with the combination of water and blue magic._  

         Being the big sister, Undyne scared off all the bullies that dare harm her brother. She needed a nerd to help her monitor the school (not winning in the student council seat sucked balls!) so she wandered in the other side of the Academy to (coincidentally) meet Alphys. It was because of her brother that she got to know the mechanical genius within the lizard. From time to time, Undyne would get a chance to hug the daylights out of the lizard because of simple information. She loved making the scientist warm up to her - nearing her goals of getting the gal as her girlfriend! However, that being said, Papyrus himself questions about certain gestures done towards him. Undyne told him to avoid it or beat the guys up because these actions ruin one's reputation. Undyne knew how important reputation was to her bro because of Mr. Gerson. Because of him, Papyrus wanted to be one of the strongest and terrible monsters in the Underground. Discussing this to Alphys made the lizard see the skeleton boundary Kuudere and Tsundere. Undyne thinks it’s more on the Kuudere.

_"Where did you get that? Did you buy it?" Undyne asked as she took a bite of her BBQ. Sitting near the edge of the balcony, Papyrus sat down holding a lot of confectionery items such as donuts, cookies, cakes and whatever sugary treats available near campus. Papyrus must have bought them with his money since she knew the skeleton had a sweet tooth. Because they were scholars, stipend was supplied to be used for whatever they wanted. At first, they bought weapons and containers for battle until Mr. Gerson forbade the skeleton to cook in the dorm. "I thought you were a meat lover like me?"_

_"MEAT IS ALL RIGHT, BUT I PREFER ITEMS WITH INTRICATE DESIGNS SUCH ARE THIS CONFECTIONERY TREATS OUR CLASSMATES BOMBARDED ME WITH… DO YOU KNOW WHAT EVENT IS FOR TODAY? MAYBE THIS COULD EXPLAIN THE MONSTER’S BEHAVIOR." Papyrus pokes the cake with his fork. Slicing a piece of the shortcake, he popped it in his mouth. Undyne was cursing internally. Were those guys flirting with Papyrus because they couldn't get her?! Those bastards! Why does this keep happening? Papyrus doesn’t even attract attention so what gives?! She should keep him close for a while, most of the monsters were going to have their heat soon and she wouldn’t want her bro to die in the fire. Tearing the remaining meat on her stick, Undyne chewed._

_"DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?" Papyrus asked with a confused expression, sweating a little from the pressure. Undyne stood up and excused herself. “Nah! I just remembered something I have to do!”_

_“WAIT! WE ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES LEF-” Undyne ran off, leaving the skeleton to his own devices. She was heading to an expert and what better help than with Alphys? Jumping out of the balcony, Undyne counted the floors until she reached the fifth floor. Hanging on the edge, Undyne yelled for entry. “ALPHYS!! Open the window and let me in!”_

_“U-undyne?! What are you doing here?!” Alphys opened the window in shock. After entering the girl’s room, filled with anime posters and books, the lizard knew the solution. Giving her a sachet of some unknown substance, Alphys called it coffee and it would help alter the skeleton's life. Undyne accepted it wholeheartedly, even if the aquatic female thought it was drugs at first. Turning the clear water brownish black, Undyne gave it to the skeleton who indeed enjoyed it. In fact, he enjoyed it too much... Papyrus began searching for more coffee. This was good for her part, seeing that Papyrus altered his usual plans to find for coffee in the outskirts of the Black Market. Mission accomplished._  

         Because they were within a diversity of monsters, Undyne took special care to teach Papyrus about attachments. Essential since Papyrus hasn't entered heat yet. He needs to know his options to find a mate. She has one in particular, but the girl's shy. However, Undyne didn’t like how a lot of monsters are turning desperate to catch her attention. She had eyes on only two people: The King and (you guessed it) Alphys. When she said this without revealing the names to her crush-she meant friend, the lizard turns sour and snuggles close to her. Even if Undyne knows possessiveness was a bad sign, she still loved the way Alphys did that. She should let Papyrus meet Alphys, but the guy might freak out with her gal’s working space. The same thing he did when he came back to the dorm after a hermit week in the library.

* * *

[FINALITY]

_“*huff* *huff*” Undyne’s vision became blurry, watching her old man in front of her. Stabbing him right in the SOUL, Mr. Gerson was saying something which she could no longer recognize. All that training from the old fart led to this. Undyne removes her spear, staggering away from the monster. The loud cheers from the crowd above deafened her senses. The tingling sensation of EXP increases her LV by two, numbing her green SOUL. Instead of being jubilant, Undyne was shaking uncontrollably. The only thing she remembered saying was her voice, “This can’t be happening… This can’t be real… I-I!”_

 

**_Y o u  k i l l e d  h i m…_ **

 

_Undyne dispersed her spear. Raising her hands to see the blood and dust intermingle, Undyne felt something snap. Everything was so numb. She knew she had to do it, but it didn’t have to end up like this! ‘Make it stop. Make it stop!’_

 

**_Y o u r  o w n  f a t h e r…_ **

 

“ _ **UN**_ -DYNE!” A familiar voice berates her. Ringing in her ears, the female stirs from the darkness.

“Tone it down punk!!!” Undyne snapped, stirring from the table and pushing the skeleton’s hand away. Hearing the skeleton’s voice turn softer, the New Commander of the Royal Guards closed her eyes, too tired to even fight back. Carried on the back, she hears Papyrus mutter. “Fourteen days and Grillby knows how to brew coffee. Undyne. I understand you’re feeling down, but tell me about your trip next time.”

“….” Undyne didn’t comment, staring down to look at the echo flowers in the marsh. Her vision was blurry. In the middle of the night, both individuals were hiking back to Waterfall. They have a long break in preparation to graduation. The skeleton breathes out, “Ummm… I prepared our Birthday Lasagna early since it’s our birthday tomorrow… Uh I mean today. Oh and Alphys called! She seemed worried about you.”

“….” Undyne closed her eyes. The monster’s HOPE was radiating out of his chest. The punk did something good today. Gentle and Determined, HOPE was tugging her SOUL away from something. HOPE, the supposed-energy source for monsters, was trying to SAVE her from something? What a laugh. Undyne has no idea why HOPE was doing that, but it was happening for a reason. “And I... I told her that we’re too busy handling our tasks!”

_“Do you think I should kill my teach?” Undyne asked, twirling her pencil as she stared at her math assignment. The yellow lizard looks over her schematics and tilts her head. The other person in the room was reading a quantum physics book on the bed, uncaring about the two female individuals in the room._

_“W-well… It’s u-up to you U-undyne…” Alphys answered with an awkward smile. Undyne stares at her before heading back to her assignment. Undyne bit the pencil and frowned. “But what if I don’t want to? Will that be seen as a sign of weakness? Can’t the guy be demoted instead?”_

_“Uhmm… I researched it up and… Y-You c-can’t leave your m-mentors alive…” Undyne broke her pencil, making the lizard jump in fright. All her items fell from the ground, earning a low chuckle from her roommate. Alphys hurriedly picked all her stuff on the floor and threw a remote at the skeleton. Floating two inches near his area, the remote was coated in red magic before it disintegrates into dust._

_“Stupid skeleton!” Alphys cursed at her roommate before heading to Undyne. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Undyne looks over and smiles. “My bad! I can’t seem to solve this babe. Help me out?”_

_“D-Don’t scare me like that okay?! I thought you hated me for a second there, jerk!” Alphys playfully shoves Undyne to the desk. Undyne turns around and holds the lizard in her arms. “And miss an opportunity like this? Never!”_

“The Grand Announcement will occur in a few weeks’ time, Undyne.” Papyrus continues on. Undyne remembers, but didn’t have the strength to continue listening. Luxury green to crimson red, her SOUL paralleled to the haste of these events. After the death of her mentor, she was falling fast into a short-term depression. “YOUR SUBORDINATES ARE WORRIED ABOUT YOU TOO…"

“TSUNDERPLANE-WISE!” The voice added, turning faint. She needs to wash these memories away with all the liquor she could get, but it was impossible. This was a kill-or-be-killed world. She has to live with the burden of her sins. Undyne has to move on and show that tortoise that his life wasn’t in vain. She was going to get all the monsters out of here and get vengeance to those bastards in the Surface.

“AND THEN YOU CAN AT LEAST INTRODUCE THIS ‘ALPHYS’ PERSON AS PLANNED WHEN WE FINISH THE PREREQUISITE ….” Papyrus’ voice stopped and everything turned dark and cold. She doesn't like the cold. It reminded her of Snowdin, freezing blizzard. Everything was hurting and this pain was getting worse every day, but not too this extent… Is she entering second and third level of Despair consecutively? Well Shit! She should have visited Alphys then. She's such a wuss, falling unconscious because of invisible pain. Hopefully she can survive this and ask Alphys for help before she falls. Wait. If she recalls properly no one has-

 

...

 

..

 

Next time she woke up, Papyrus greeted her with a punch and a whole load of scolding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In another side of this POV, you will not be able to notice Papyrus' POV's description. Oh and tags will be prepared before the posting of the next chapter. Not that good in tagging if one would notice... ^^,


	2. Chores as Head of the Royal Guards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne has to handle work and as much as Papyrus makes her life easier, Papyrus himself is a trouble magnet.
> 
> The same skeleton who thinks everything is completely normal. :)

[LAWN - mails and opportunities]

"WHY DON’T I HAVE MAIL?!" Papyrus screamed at his mailbox. Weirdo. Undyne continues to beat the dummy as her adopted brother frets over nothing. "UNDYNE! DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY WEN-?! OH. NEVER MIND, I FOUND ONE!"

"Hey! I see your pups coming over." Undyne points at the dogs. Papyrus turns and was toppled over by the full-grown wolves. Fierce creatures called wolves, these critters are very effective in making the 'cool' look on her brother. Realizing that the hounds were covered in blood, Papyrus ordered all of the wolves to follow him to the bath. These hounds had ruined his clean armor. If Papyrus was in the house, the skeleton often changed into something clean. Seeing all of those critters enter the house, Undyne goes to the mailbox and picks the sole letter. Stuck above the mailbox with camouflage, the woman checked its contents. "Argh! Not another one."

"When will these guys give up and understand that Papyrus is a fucking Royal Guard?!" Undyne asked out loud, tearing the job acceptance letter handwritten by a well-known organization in the Underground. Since this was a kill-or-be-killed world, a lot of guilds have pestered promising cadets in the 'Academy.' It all began when Papyrus began failing miserably in Statistics and Advance Algebra. Doubt sprouted in Papyrus' SOUL so he trying out some test samples online. His inferior complex on Math made him answer fill-outs to get a job as a simple salary man. The type who works in Hotland creating puzzles and death traps...Hell NO! Undyne, who passed with decent grades, tried her best to make the skeleton see that math wasn't everything. It could have worked, if only Papyrus hadn't answered those things! He tends to overlook and imagine what other possible life he could have led, watching the Hotland construction puzzlers create the floors in interest. It was her job to punch the guy and order him to go back and fix his own puzzles. Papyrus would correct her and say these puzzles are elaborate traps for intruders. Until now, the skeleton creates puzzles in his past time.

"STOP SQUIRMING! You're making a mess!" Papyrus ordered. The sound of water and barks heard in the back of the house. Undyne summoned a small amount of red magic, disintegrating the pieces slowly. Another type of letter she was not fond of seeing are the love letters. She personally destroys hers and also her brothers before Papyrus could read - Too lewd and detailed for her taste. Now Royal Guards, Papyrus hasn't really changed all that much. Undyne wondered where all the admirers came from since the skeleton patrols in only two options: with her and in the small town of Snowdin with the Canine Unit. Being the mystery and action genre reader, Undyne tasked Papyrus to handle the hate mails as well as the death threats to decipher their source and inner meanings. The skeleton loves those types of jobs. Sucker.

*BUMP. *

"Wha?" Undyne looks down to see a pile of dust. She face palmed, recalling the dogs often bringing back corpses (about to turn to dust) to 'please' Papyrus. Papyrus was also going to handle that region to get the reports of the canine units. Hopefully, he doesn’t get bothered by the random leaves in groups of twos and threes. She has yet to explain about heat, but no matter. Papyrus is prepared for future battles. "They are so going to Snowdin. That way, the dust and snow can blend with each other."

* * *

[NIGHTMARES - Broken monster]

" Undyne! Wa-KE UP!" Undyne heard Papyrus voice louder, her vision no longer red and grey. Right in front of her was an injured skeleton in a defense position. Undyne disperses her spears and looks around the house. It was in tatters, especially her brother. Breathing deeply, Papyrus pushes himself to sit up.

"Paps... I." Undyne couldn't seem to say the 'Sorry' word. It was like that moment with her mother, unable to say it as the woman struggles to keep her last breaths. Her smile was the only thing she remembers left. Her words lost its meaning. Papyrus scratches the top of his skull and waves it off. "NYEH- IT'S JUST A SCRATCH WOUND… AND SOME CRACKS HERE AND THERE. NO BIG DEAL!"

"Fuck it! You’re-" Undyne was shushed when she was slammed to the ground by the skeleton's blue attack. Papyrus stood up and dusted his armor. He wore his armor even at night. This shows how paranoid he was in surprise attacks. He flinched, touching his chest with a deep cut. "DO YOU RECALL WHAT **HE**  SAID? IF SOMEONE HURTS YOU, AVENGE YOURSELF! I’m still alive. Go back to sleep."

"...." Undyne gripped her hands tightly and nodded, not even daring to look at the skeleton’s expression. Using that guy on her, there was no doubt about Mr. Gerson’s teachings. Papyrus yawns and heads back to his room. The door broken from the battle, Papyrus asked. "Let's pretend this never happened okay?"

"Yeah...." Undyne whispered. Eyes staring at the ground, the female knew this was the fourth time this month she lost control. Dreaming of murders and fights, Undyne was a danger to everyone but herself. She hoped Papyrus would understand that. She finally proved to the whole Underground that she was the second strongest monster in their realm. Being the Head of the Royal Guards, the skeleton ignored this claim and insults her ‘weak’ attitude. She is not weak-willed. If she can say, she was pretty **determined**.

* * *

[BIRTHDAY - Shared]

"WHAT’S THE OCCASION? I KNOW TODAY’S NOT A SUNDAY AND ALPHYS ISN’T COMING OVER UNLESS... HAVE YOU FINALLY BEGAN EXPERIMENTING ON THE DIFFERENT TYPES OF SPICES?" Papyrus inquired, puzzled by the two bowls on the table. Because she and Mr. Gerson had no idea when the skeleton was born, Undyne decided that they would celebrate their birthdays at the same time. Chopsticks on the side of the bowl, Undyne grins. She actually has something else in mind when she did this though, "You dope! Today's your birthday!"

"AND?" Papyrus observed the female bring out a box. Sitting back down, Undyne looks away from the skeleton. "Well... I got you a gift coz I felt like it. Unless you got a problem with that?!"

"NONE REALLY SINCE WE SHARE THE SAME BIRTHDAY. YOU DO REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO YOUR GIFT LAST NIGHT CORRECT?" Papyrus asked as he opens the box - a pair of gloves. Undyne was silent as the skeleton felt the smooth crimson texture of the garment. Wearing it, the skeleton nodded in approval. Undyne can see a smile creeping from the guy's skull. He is going to wear that everywhere. "THIS... WILL BE USEFUL. I'M GLAD YOU REALIZED THAT I HATE DUST GETTING IN MY... PHALANGES."

"Yup. You fucking perfectionist, I don't even know why you take a bath two times or more a day!" Undyne gave an awkward laugh and that smile. She might have made her smile a bit forced and her non-hidden eye slightly twitchy because Papyrus knew something was up. "WHAT NOW?"

"W-what? I have no idea what you're talking about. Very funny brother." Undyne joked, but Papyrus became more suspicious. "IS THIS ABOUT THE AWKWARD BATHROOM MOMENT OR **THAT**?"

"Awkward moment...What did you think you heard?" Undyne's shy question meant a 'yes' about the other day. Last night was... Painful to talk about. Undyne didn't want to even talk about it, seeing as it was always the same problem - betrayal. Papyrus sighs as he picks up his chopsticks, breaking it into two. "When I found you in the bath tub wringing about? HMM… IN MY OPINION, I THINK YOU'RE CLEANING YOURSELF THE WRONG WAY. MAYBE NEXT TIME, YOU SHOULD YELL SO I CAN CALL SOMEONE TO FIX YOU UP AND OBTAIN ROSE-SCENTED CANDLES NEXT TIME. THE AREA STANK WITH THAT PECULIAR SMELL AND I WORRY FOR YOUR HYGIENE, UNDYNE."

"..." Undyne stared and stared harder. This skeleton has no idea what she's done. The fuck?! "Wait a minute! Papyrus. Didn’t we have lessons talking about the body and that type of crap?"

"NO. THAT IS A WASTE OF TIME SO I… ER… MADE SKETCHES FOR MY TRAPS WHILE THE LESSON WAS ONGOING? I MEAN. MONSTER ANATOMY IS NECESSARY FOR DETERMINING KILLER POINTS AND STRONG POINTS ALONE CORRECT?" Papyrus humors her as he consumes his ramen. Undyne continues to stare at him. She knows her brother was choosy, but not to this extent. Not reading certain sections of the books and ignoring pornographic scenes because it was not to his fancy? When is this guy going to learn? Papyrus paused, reaching a conclusion. "WAIT A SECOND! THIS CONVERSATION MEANS SOMETHING, DOESN'T IT? UNDYNE, ARE YOU PERHAPS..."

'What?! The moment of truth? Never thought I have to be the one to explain this to the punk-' Undyne's thoughts were interrupted when Papyrus hit his clenched fist in the palm of his hand. "AN AQUAPHILE?! I READ THIS TERM FROM A BIZARRE BOOK AND IT FITS WHAT YOU ARE EXPERIENCING! YOU FEEL DEEP PLEASURE WHEN UNDER WATER! AM I RIGHT WITH THIS CONCLUSION? I MUST BE SINCE IT DOESN'T HAPPEN TO JUST ANY MONSTER!"

'...Or not.' Undyne backtracked a dozen steps as the skeleton cackles proudly. Let the skeleton make his 'Nyehs,' it was best having this guy ignorant if he really didn't need to know it. She might explain the wonderful workings of the body when Papyrus finally enters his heat (force him to read the Kama sutra), but if it never happened? Nope. Never. Not in a million of years. Papyrus slurps his noodles, staring at her with his small red eye lights. “SO! WHAT IS THE AGENDA FOR TODAY?”

“You are going to make the Birthday Lasagna and I’m going to read your story book.” Undyne saw Papyrus pause in shock before looking away with shame. “YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE…”

"Pfft! You wimp. That's the only thing that can make you fall asleep unless you drain your energy like the usual." Undyne holds her bowl to begin eating. After she ate, she heads down to the lab and flirt with her gal before coming back to see the reports already done by her subordinate.

“That was quick.” Undyne whistled and looks at the paperwork. Picking it up and dropping it for light sampling measures. She wondered how much work was she going to exert tomorrow?

“UNDYNE! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?! IT'S ALREADY MIDNIGHT!” Papyrus admonishes his sister. Undyne shrugs, the smell of freshly baked Lasagna in the air. Even if BBQ was her favorite, Papyrus' lasagna was the best dish the skeleton could make. It was also Papyrus' favorite dish together with his favorite drink which was coffee. She should head to Grillby's and restock the coffee beans later. The guy becomes cranky without his drink. It was like a drug user with his crack. They have a lot of those in the Capital. Fuck those pieces of shit! Stab them in the ass and they’re still moving coz they’re numb to pain.

“I know. You want to hear your story so you stayed up and made too much lasagna right?” Undyne waves her hand. Papyrus stutters and starts making a whole load of bull shittery. Undyne shook her head and beckons the skeleton to his room so he can go to sleep. Undyne doesn’t like reading the Rabid Bunny Story book, but re-reading it can make her think of alternate endings with the foamy murderous furry. It was surprising to know that this grown-up monster needs his story to go to sleep.

* * *

[COOKING LESSONS - Gifted and Cursed]

"How do you do it?! It's fucking edible!" Undyne yelled in full rage. After their training, Undyne allotted some time for their cooking lesson. But then. Papyrus had to question its relevancy (being Royal Guards) so they tried poison lessons instead which his brother sucked at. Apparently, Papyrus is gifted with the 'edible touch.' Everything the skeleton makes are freaking edible and downright good. She wasn't going to say that, of course. Papyrus might begin boasting and insulting her dishes. She might as well chop her arms off. Papyrus huffs in dismay, holding the small dessert with a sad atmosphere. He was also at wits end, cursing to himself a loud. "HOW HARD CAN POISONING BE~? ME AND MY FUCKING MOUTH! LET ME TRY AGAIN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SUCCEED IN POISONING HIS ENEMIES AND YOU! SHOULDN'T YOU BE MAKING THE CAKE FOR ALPHYS?!"

"I know, but it's not good enough!" Undyne slammed her hands to the kitchen table. Beside her was her cake emitting a green aura. Undyne's hands twitched at her problem. Both individuals are determined to get it right. Undyne knew Papyrus would never be able to accomplish his goals unless he resorts to chemistry which again he sucks at when it comes to math formulas. Hehe~

_"UNYDNE. I NOTICED YOU'VE BEEN STANDING THERE FOR QUITE SOME TIME." Papyrus notes, staring at the woman standing on a stone at the middle of the pond. The skeleton blinks, "I MADE SPARE RIBS FOR LUNCH."_

_"Papyrus! I can't believe I'm saying this but... I need your help." Undyne turned around in an epic manner. The skeleton coughs which she adamantly ignores. "I meant the Romance stuff."_

_"Yes...?" Papyrus answered. He often uses his font when he trusts the monster or when something or someone brings a strong action towards him. If he doesn't use his font, it's always a sense of alienation, forced communication and worry. Papyrus has a hard time not using his font, straining himself to the max. "IS THIS ABOUT ALPHYS... AGAIN?"_

_"Papyrus... You do not simply say her name with that tone!" Undyne's wrath makes the skeleton cross his arms. When Papyrus crosses his arms, it means he is not amused or borderline annoyed. Papyrus replies back. "WELL I APOLOGIZE FOR INSULTING HER. AND IN MY OPINION, YOU MUST BRING FORTH A SENTIMENTAL ITEM COUPLED WITH A SMALL EVENT SINCE THE DOCTOR IS OFTEN COOPED IN THAT LAB."_

_"I got the key chain and the cake part already. For the celebration, I plan it to be inside the Lab with murder and explosions everywhere!" Undyne smiled. Papyrus stares at her and does a game of charades with the woman. Mimicking most Scientists wearing their large lab coats, Undyne sighs. "Fine. It's not the best considering the fact the lab has a lot of fragile components, but if I drag her outside! I can let her come with me in the coliseum-"_

_"..." Papyrus stares at her with the 'Are-you-kidding-with-me' before crouching down, fumbling his hands and placing his hands over his face. Undyne turns silent again and nods to herself. "Alphys is shy and not an avid fan of violence so she might not enjoy that...! Then I'll drag her out and we’ll watch the fireworks prepared by my men. We can also eat the cake under the night sky! Afterwards, I can give her my gift!"_

_"I FEEL A PART OF ME DIE INSIDE EVERY TIME I DO THAT…" Papyrus stood up straight, clutching his chest with one hand. Undyne jumped from her area and towards the skeleton. Picking the skeleton by the exposed vertebral column, Undyne runs off with her screaming brother. "To the Kitchen, punk!"_

"Recreate the dish and let me observe this time..." Undyne scrutinized the skeleton's actions. She has to make a cake for Alphys, but everything she makes was average and plain toxic. Her girl deserves the best and what better than to make it home-made? Undyne taps her foot as the skeleton measures his ingredients from scratch. When they were younger, Mr. Gerson would comment how her brick cookies were useful. He often forced the failing cadets in his class to eat it right in front of him. Her pastries were weapons in disguise. Papyrus was the opposite. Everything he makes was edible and fantastic. Mr. Gerson didn’t comment on the skeleton’s skills though; she was beginning to understand why.

“HMM~” Papyrus hums a catchy tune he made for himself while on the piano. Because of the series of Anime watched in their TV and Games played in their PC, the two decided to have their own theme song. It was difficult at first, using the piano to recreate their awesomeness and cruelty all in a single theme, but Undyne can definitely say without a doubt that her theme is better than Papyrus.

“GOT TO CLEAN THIS FIRST.” Papyrus grumbles and picks up all the measuring cups. Being the perfectionist in the house, the skeleton follows the book and his intuition. Controlling the heat using his warm magic, Undyne could have sent her brother to cooking school. But if Papyrus was a chef, who was going to be her second-in-command? Undyne sighs. ‘Sometimes, talents are best kept hidden from public.'

"UH UNDYNE.. I THINK WE HAVE TOO MUCH FOOD ON THE TABLE." Papyrus scratched his skull. Undyne looks and sees both failed and good dishes piled on their table. Some of it was on the floor. They were overflowing with food. Papyrus asked her in a small voice. "Maybe we can give it to the children on the streets-"

"No!" Undyne said sternly, slamming her hands to the table. They. This time, it created a crack on the table. They were not doing a charity work. They were learning how to make cleverly disguised poison for their victims. After she finally made an epic tasting cake and ran off to give it to Alphys as her monthsary gift, Undyne found out when she came back home that Papyrus brought the dishes to a group of children. How did she know, because Papyrus' SOUL emitted another type of energy - HOPE? She didn’t say anything, but note its similarity to LOVE or EXP grinding. It gave a thrill a light shock moving down one’s spine. LOVE or LV whatever they call it nowadays. LOVE and Love. Two sides of a coin. How ironic, is it not?

* * *

[HOUSE - OC Brother]

"...." Undyne stares at insides of her house. It was sparkling clean with all her torture equipment cleaned from the monster dust and all the objects segregated and labelled in their respective areas. Walking inside, the reports were found on her dining table - also segregated based on the deadline of submission and importance to the Castle. Placing down her physical spear, Papyrus came out of her room with a laundry basket. Undyne was ignored as the skeleton heads outside the door.

"Hmm..." Undyne checks her room to see it neat and tidy. Her bed sheets changed and her books and other important items untouched as ordered by her personally when they were still kids. Not to touch this and that, Papyrus remembered all that even today. Good thing too because she has some dark fantasies in her head not worth prying. Going back in her living room, Undyne picks up the reports for the whole week and begins her journey to the River person. She would then proceed to King Asgore and explain the scenario. She would also check up with her Guards and make sure security is at the maximum efficiency or else the fucker was going to have a beating coming for him/her/it.

“…” Undyne looks on how the tainted pink sea shift to molten lava. If she had enough free time, she’d do a little side tour to visit Alphys and beat the crap if ever Sans - Half-Royal Scientist, was taunting her GF. Hell. That sarcastic, lazy skeleton tells her off with what she orders to her Guards. Does the guy even do his own share of work and more importantly, the fuck does that guy know about her job?! She has no idea when Sans came into her Lover’s life, but Undyne hopes he would die with that one HP. But then, it’s her JOB to protect this dick of a Half-Royal Scientist from invaders.

*DING! *

“??” Undyne checks her phone. It was Papyrus, alerting her to visit Alphys regarding her armor’s necessary upgrade because of last time’s battle. He also mentions that she should drink the thing Alphys gave her to boost her fire resistance. At least Papyrus obeys, but then if her plan goes horribly wrong... The taller skeleton would improvise it in the last moment, exclude it from the reports and give her a hint about what really happened when they ate at dinner. Papyrus would always have doubles of the same attire to hide his battle wounds for her to stop scolding him for his recklessness. Papyrus secretly sees her as a role model. Not wanting to disappoint her, Papyrus follows her orders. This was horrible in a psychological way? Typing a response, Undyne reminds him about their scheduled music lesson.

*DING! *

         Papyrus replies he has his Violin and he's ready to beat her with her Forte. This and the piano was a good mix and a decent background music for Waterfall. They often have a music battle if she feels like it. Unfortunately, the lack of cheap musical instruments hinders their progress for an epic and eerie BGM. She also has to make sure she almost always wins to keep up with her invincible image in the eyes of her brother. It was a nice surprise to know the skeleton still sees this murderess as his role model.

* * *

[SANS - Disliked Character]

_"Get outta the way!" Undyne yelled, noticing a bystander standing in front of her dusting his clothes from the fall because of her Second-in-command. Because she already gave a warning, Undyne raised her spear to strike the obstacle down._

_"...sure, buddy." The bystander replies when she was inches close to her goal. Wearing a lab coat that was too big for his frame, the skeleton had a shit-eating grin and red glowing eyes. On the back of her mind, Undyne knew this monster looks familiar._

_"The fuck-?!" Undyne cursed as the skeleton decides to vanish on the last second, causing her to create a shock wave of energy in midair. Placing her palm on to the floor, Undyne did a cartwheel to stop herself from falling down. Standing up, Undyne decides to head back to her hunt and ignore the prick._

         She never did like Sans, the bastard of unknown origins. The same bastard whose friends and also co-partners with Alphys as the Royal Scientist. She knew the guy looked familiar, he's the dick that ruins her moments with Alphys during her time in the Academy! The same douche who mocks and flirts with her because he fucking felt like it. She can't avoid him because he's in the top ranks in the Hierarchy. It **IS** the Royal Guards job to protect the Research Team.

_"zzzZZZ..." Undyne looks at the Zs feeling the air on a certain table. Finding the source to be the next to Dr. Alphys was a sleeping skeleton, the red head slams her hand on the table and screamed. "Wake up!"_

_"!!" Sans woke up with startled red eyes. Sensing a surge of DETERMINATION, Undyne dodged the bone attacks resembling her second-in-command when she caught him off guard, but faster. Her expression hardened and bonked the skeleton on the head. Cursing as well as realizing who it was, the skeleton slumps back down and de-materialize his attacks. He gazed at her with a tired look. “what is it fish lips?”_

_“If I see you laze around one more time… I am going to flog you with my spear shitty bone bag!” Undyne summoned her spear and pointed it few inches on the guy’s skull. Crimson red, Undyne saw a flicker of fear before it turns back to blankness. Sans looks back at his work and responds, “ok. i will **go-by** your commands.”_

_"SANS!" Undyne screamed and let an array of spears pierce the chair since the skeleton escaped in the nick of time._

         Undyne was all right protecting Alphys, but Sans - The skeleton rumored to ace the exams and reach optimum level in regards to his magic utilization? Nope. This One HP sarcastic monster deserves to die and let Alphys have the role all to herself. Thinking back, she has yet to tour the other Royal Guards in here and introduce them to the Scientists. Meh. Not needed.

* * *

[CADETS - Their love for incentives]

"Listen up punks!" Undyne glared at all of them. All these monsters wanted to get in Snowdin because they heard the rumors of the high pay based on her brother’s weekly spending and additional bonuses towards his Units in Snowdin. Undyne smirked, an idea in mind. "Only the best of this batch can enter this Unit. Being in the front line if ever a Human comes out of the Ruins, I don't want any wimps shaming our image, got it?!"

"Now that that's settled. Let the coliseum battle begin!" Undyne raised her spear, standing on top of the pillar. As facilitator, Undyne watched the monsters slaughter their allies and foes. She wondered how they were able to get this information. Decreasing the amount of applicants was the only way to go once Asgore begun to question the amount of recruits in the Snowy region than the Lava region. Seeing as her brother tends to spoil those who work hard, Undyne will have to use this to her advantage.

*CRACK! *

“Not bad.” Undyne nods as she sees certain monsters dusting left and right. Right now, the Canine units and the townspeople were being pampered by Papyrus since he’s too new with his job. Ensuring the safety and giving incentives whenever the goals were met, Undyne had to teach the Unit a thing or two before King Asgore catches word of this. After shouting on both sides, Papyrus becomes cold to everyone while the Unit tries to dust him. This was how it should be in the kill-or-be-killed world.

_“Papyrus…” Undyne starts, standing up from her seat. Papyrus reads the newspaper, reading the current crime rates occurring in the capital. The prominent ones as highlighted by those blasted media crew. Two days after their fight, she forbids the skeleton to go to work as she silence the reporters with threats and even killing them when necessary. If this was leaked out, Papyrus would be sentenced to rehab and relearn his lesson as second-in-command. “Look at me Paps.”_

_“…” Papyrus lowers the paper and stares at her with a blank stare. Undyne knew he was bummed out with not working. It’s like locking a mentally-disabled child in a white room. Papyrus loves to work because that was the only validation he has left in this world. No family and friends except for her, Papyrus wants to be recognized as an entity Mr. Gerson visualized them to be. That was the least he could do. “What's the matter this time?”_

_“Fuck it Punk! It’s either this or rehab and you know it!” Undyne stood up with an annoyed expression. Papyrus didn’t change his position. Sitting cross-legged and holding his paper to hide his lower armor, the skeleton blinks and looks back down the paper. “Who said I was talking about that?”_

_“… Well sorry for ‘misinterpreting your behavior’ for the past few days, jack-ass!” Undyne said with a sarcastic emphasis as she heads to the back of the house. But before she left, Undyne turns a bit to say something. “Be prepared for tomorrow. We have a meeting at five.”_

_“Whatever you say, Undyne!” Papyrus must be happy to hear this, but if only he didn’t use that tone. Hearing that haughty comment, Undyne throws a variety of magical spears in retaliation. Let the skeleton clean the mess and get injured, he deserved it for insulting his superior._

         Even with the beatings and the near-death experience, the skeleton didn’t change internally. Healing instantly from the food and one-week rest, Undyne knew this was all an ACT. Papyrus was always a good actor, innocent in his own twisted way. It was easy for everyone to believe that Papyrus was a suck-up, changing his attitude three-sixty to get in her good favors again. She was happy to say only three knew the skeleton’s bad behavior of wearing a mask for each person. Deceptive to the senses, Mr. Gerson, her and Grillby were the only ones who witness the skeleton removing this facade when entering the confines of artificial safety. Make that two since Mr. Gerson is dead already.

*DING! *

“Who is it this ti- It’s Alphys~!” Undyne jumped out of the pillar and heads straight forward to the lab. Their relationship was moving one step at a time, having the reptilian adjusting to their relationship in line with her work. The girl was always so busy with research. Something to do with artificial replacement of a SOUL, Undyne has high HOPEs that her favorite Scientist will accomplish this goal.

* * *

[METTATON - The lonesome celebrity?]

         Undyne should have never accepted Alphys’ plea, taking that robot in her house was the worst decision in her life. The Robot named Mettaton was a half-failure experiment to her lovely Scientist which she sees as a walking target in the front yard every day. Flamboyant and attention-seeking, Undyne had no idea why Mettaton decided to loiter around this neighborhood. Talking to the Scrap Metal, Mettaton was visiting and going to talk with Papyrus of all people. Worse news came like a brick… Having Papyrus confess of watching and even liking some of the things the hunk of metal did on stage. It was frustrating and annoying, not because she didn’t know what the skeleton saw in the robot, but because all Mettaton did was take all of Papyrus’ attention the whole time. Sure. The skeleton was a good listener, but the Canine Units are reporting the robot’s sassy comments and the unknown camera crew penetrating the supposed-silent village. That Acting prick can take her brother’s attention, but she was not going to let him ruin the Royal Guards’ image as the ‘Strongest’ group in the whole Underground. Papyrus obeyed her orders and negotiates with Mettaton about it. The Captain of the Royal Guards thought Mettaton’s ACTs has now been remedied. She was wrong…

_"The fuck is going on, Papyrus?! Why aren't you responding?!" Undyne screamed. A sound of muffles was heard, a tear of clothing and a gasp. The sounds of water splashing before the phone was picked up, she heard the voice of the coughing skeleton. "SORRY UNDYNE. METTATON DID THE 'THING' AGAIN. HOPEFULLY, I WILL GET BACK AT ELEVEN. DON'T DUST METTATON OR SEVERAL PEOPLE ARE GOING TO HOLD A VENDETTA."_

_"You better be back before lunch. I'm cooking." Undyne grits her teeth. Damn robot. Does that machine have a fetish for bondage? Then why the fuck is he choosing Papyrus- Papyrus asked her with a strained voice. "UNDYNE! PROMISE ME YOU WON'T BUTT IN MY PERSONAL AFFAIRS. I TRUST METTATON IS SIMPLY CHECKING HOW EFFECTIVE THE ACADEMY'S TRAINING IS AGAINST HIS PUZZLING COURSE AND WHAT BETTER CAN THE VOLUNTEER BE, BUT THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS?!"_

_"(You are such a sucker but) F-fine." She so wants to kill the robot right now. The robot who sees her brother as some guinea pig for his twisted schemes before showing it to his 'audience,' Undyne wanted to tear Mettaton's limbs one by one. And who knows, maybe Alphys would also join her in the fun. Hearing the sound of explosion, Undyne asked in a curious voice. "What was that?"_

_"BOMBS. IT SEEMS METTATON IS A FAN OF THOSE. SEE YOU LATER." Papyrus ends with a calm voice. It seems his training with Mr. Gerson and experience during the 'Academy' worked to the skeleton's advantage. Undyne had a twinge of pride on that, but she was twitching to wring her brother’s neck for getting the weirdest friends. Starting from childhood with an imaginary friend, Dogs who like bones and a robot? Seriously, what was wrong with Papyrus?!_

         Undyne asked Papyrus how he was kidnapped not once but several times by the robot. Papyrus would shrug as if this was nothing and says it’s of random encounter. The usual scenario would be him blacking out because of some spell caster or turning to a corner after buying food items from the Capital. Undyne went to Alphys to find a solution to this which the Scientist admits on using towards her test subjects. Playing the piano, Undyne was calming her nerves down. Today was hectic. Mafia groups were a shit to deal with when they have cheap recons and double-crossing info breakers.

"What's with the portraits?" Undyne inquired, playing her piano as the skeleton hung it in the room. Papyrus turns to her and mentions one word that explains everything.

"METTATON."

"Right. Narcissist robot." Undyne moves her hands fluidly, but her fingers give ghost-like taps to the keys. So Papyrus was finding a peaceful method in making sure the robot doesn't hang those 'things' in their house... Pathetic. “You should lie to him. He isn’t worth anything.”

“HIS LIFE ALREADY SUCKS, WHY MAKE IT WORSE?” Papyrus shrugged and picks up a book to read. Ever since Mettaton and Papyrus got cozy, the robot seems to think the skeleton was an avid fan and kept giving a bunch of decorations for their house. At first, they were okay with one painting of the robot - that being a rectangle calculator with its arms raised. But then, things got out of hand.

“Because he deserves it? Duh!” Undyne stopped and changed her music sheet. She was the one who snapped, having her brother too courteous to get angry at his new friend.

         They had so much MTT items that it even occupied their backyard. Smashing the painting and sculptures, Undyne found herself heaving from exhaustion with the amount of damage brought. Papyrus was the one who cleaned their house back to a clean state, explaining to Mettaton that they were 'attacked' by some fearsome monster. Mettaton knew the monster was Undyne when she threatened the robot face first clutching the robot’s shirt that if he comes in this house again… He was going to end up being a toaster smashed into a junk cube!

* * *

[CREEPY NEIGHBORS - Papyrus fears]

         Coming out of another meeting, Undyne hates how this is all going on. Aristocracy wants more ME-time and bribing her because they can?! Undyne doesn’t need the blood money. She needs their complete Obedience in all her Orders. Those greedy pimps aren’t paying their taxes which are equivalent to all of the Royal Guards and Workers in the Castle’s pay. Dr. Alphys is too shy to ask for money from her (even if the Rule Book to Dating states this) so they better pay up or get dusted. Right now, she’s talking with the weapons-crafting cooperative to aid in their fight against the traitors of the Castle.

*RING! RING! *

“What does the mafia boss want this time?” Undyne muttered when she saw the fire elemental calling. Answering it, Undyne was reading some scrolls given to her by Royal Guard 01 talking with Royal Guard 02. Phone ringing in the middle of the meeting, Undyne excused herself and planned on cutting it short. “What do you want Grillby? If it’s something about the canine unit, refer this to my Vice-captain!”

“UNDYNE…” Undyne narrowed her eyes. Why was Papyrus in Grillby's? Something must have happened. The skeleton didn't like staying in that area unless it was for business. Heading to an isolated area, Undyne hissed at the caller. Papyrus also doesn’t notice the fact Grillby is a mafia boss. Oh Joy. “Papyrus. Why the fuck are you there? Aren’t you supposed to make Lasagna or something?”

“THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE HOUSE!” It seems the skeleton has every right to be panicked. It wasn't everyday some punk enters their house, but why was the skeleton not fighting it? Still the news was shocking enough, making the jaw slightly opened in shock. “WHAT?!”

“IT’S A BLACK GHOST THAT BLEEDS BLOOD ONTO HIS ENEMIES!” Papyrus' description sounded awfully familiar, but now was not the time. This guy was in hysterics, scared out of his wits. Yet! It was also very reckless of her to head back when in the middle of a meeting. Papyrus has to toughen up and be a fucking Monster. “... You do know I have to stay here for a week, right?”

“I’M NOT GOING BACK UNTIL IT’S GONE!” Undyne rubbed her forehead. She now remembers who fits that description perfectly. It was that fucking emo-ghost. Whatever its name was. “Fuck your whiny needs, Brother! That’s our neighbor. Suck it up and ignore him!”

“NO! I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE! IF YOU WERE THERE, YOU’D REALIZE HOW UNAFFECTED I WAS WITH MOST OF MY ATTACKS!” Undyne moved her ear away from the phone when the skeleton screamed this. Getting angry, Undyne retorts in anger. “I don’t have time for this pussy talk! Get back there right now and show the fucker who’s boss!”

“DID YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT I SAID?! I AM NOT GOING BACK!” Papyrus was being so stubborn. Undyne cursed him to man up. It was practically her fault for letting her brother watch those ghost documentations. “COWARD!”

“I RATHER BE A COWARD THAN TO LOSE MY SOUL!” Yup. All because of those movie nights, the skeleton became a scared-y cat with ghosts. Using Plan B, Undyne warned him.

“Fine! I hope you like sleeping in the snow!”

“YOU WOULDN’T CARE WHERE I SLEEP EITHER WAY, BITCH!” Borderline scared, Undyne screamed back at the phone for the skeleton's insolence. "I never cared for you at all, bastard-!"

*CLACK! *

"..." Undyne took a deep breath. Placing her phone back, the redhead decides to finish her work here first before heading back and mending her relationship with her brother for the how-manieth time. This always happens nowadays, both of them in conflict over the smallest of things. She was used to this. Papyrus would rent and calm himself for a whole month and come back good as new, Undyne simply waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne has no idea what's to follow after this Chapter. Papyrus' bad luck is going to rub on her heh. :)


	3. Crashing down to the Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne faces her work load in full-force. Being the Head of the Royal Guards is no normal feat. At least she has someone to Love with... as well as LOVE in the laboratory!

[NORMAL DAYS]

        Without her Second-in-Command, all Canine Units report to her directly – face to face. Never let them write a report unless you want some details to be omitted since each member focuses on certain senses such as the Dog couple and the nearly blind dog. The traps in the forest are de-activated since the skeleton doesn’t trust anyone to handle such an ‘important’ task. This made it safer for some monsters to roam around the area for the time being. Allowing unwanted freedom, a bunch of punks decided to escape from their parents and create a mini-gang by the woods. These groups often consist of rules which brings the monsters together, but their dumb parents are too whiny and paranoid. Filing a search warrant to find those punks, Undyne had to read the same complaints as was in the Capital. The norm of today - parents being uncaring to their children and turning bat-shit crazy when their abused kids run away. Nowadays, parents need to make a balance between abusive and uncaring to strengthen their child's character.

        In their case, Mr. Gerson was leaning to abusive with her and uncaring with Papyrus. Sometimes, Undyne could see the effects of her Dad's teaching in them. She gives no MERCY to her men, but becomes a softie to Alphys. While Papyrus doesn't give a damn to anyone, but is a worrywart to those he cares about. The most influential thing their Dad did was force them to fight solo, making sure they are lone Alphas in the battlefield. Mr. Gerson also separated them a lot and was further reinforced in the Academy. Both trained in separate headquarters dispersed in different parts of the Capital. Training and surviving, the cadets were supposed to become independent and sufficient on their assigned job at the end of the day. If not, they're usually dead.

_“Undyne… Any reports regarding the situation?” A creature with a crimson cloak asked, his back was in front of her. Undyne was kneeling one leg as she looks up, “Nothing that concerns you King Asgore. The military has silenced the opposing aristocrats who were bitching about the increase of taxes while I have negotiated with several Boss Monsters in securing the important territories of Hotland.”_

_“I see.” Asgore understood. Walking forward to turn around and sit on his throne, Asgore watches her with his crimson trident in hand. Undyne continues to stay in her position. A sign of respect for the strongest monster in the Underground, King Asgore’s presence is indeed breath-taking. Spotting the slight distress in the King’s eyes, Undyne questioned him, “Is there something bothering you, my King?”_

_“Nothing of importance and Undyne, there is no need for formalities… You are my right-hand...” Asgore closed his eyes. He gave a tired sigh before opening his eyes, the yellow sclera highlighting the blood-red iris in the monster’s eyes. Blood-red eyes - The prevailing symptom majority of the monsters have because of Humanity’s betrayal. Ever since King Asgore declared the full dictatorship – a governing merit-based system for the kingdom, only the Strong and Capable survived. Before this implementation, the constant feeling of dread and hatred engulfed the positive emotions such as HOPE and MERCY. Feeding off not Love but Despair and Hatred, Monsterkind succumbed to the temptation of LOVE - killing each other in the process._

_"Hmmm..." Asgore swirled red energy in the air. Red = DETERMINATION, abundant than the rest of the SOUL spectrum. Few children were saved from the gruesome process, but most died from the lack of HOPE. The remaining Children were abandoned were often brought into the Research Facility for experimental purposes because of the scarcity of the SOUL spectrum within the community. Seven colors in total, it was the Scientist Association that tried to find a way to harness and bring back the other spectrum._

_“However, there is something I wish to ask you…” Asgore started, the unease of his face returned. It was only the strongest Boss Monsters that realized the futility of the chaos, organizing and assembling the groups as its head. This led to the formulation of Guilds under the administration of the Royal Family. The same Royal Family that had ruled Monsters with a gentle hand - was the ones who had the charisma and connection to bundle all the Boss Monsters to a consensus._

_“What would this be?” Undyne inquired. The King was silent for a moment, debating whether he should confide this information. She CHECKs his state, recalling the rumors Mr. Gerson discussed with her when she was a teen – Rebellious Teen Age. All because of the death of their two children: Asriel and the First Fallen Human, Human experimentation became a regular task to the unfortunate SOULs who wandered in the Underground. The Royal Scientists in their research has mentioned that a Human SOUL is different from a Monster SOUL, the former having their energy more unstable and stronger than monsters. That was why there were several occasions Humans die from unexplained situations because of their lack of internal control. The First Human had it easy, the rest… Not so much. They did see the Human souls as the primary solution to freeing them out of this Hellhole. Majority of the Humans are dead, resting in the coffins on the other side._

_“Any reports regarding the… Ruins?” Asgore paused and looked at the window, revealing the dark purple-blue hue of dusk. Sometimes, the castle will reveal bright yellow skies but are often dreary red. The King must be impatient, but who wouldn’t when they needed three souls left. Vengeance was near their reach. Humanity was going to pay for their actions. Undyne shook her head. “None as of yet, Kin- I mean Asgore.”_

_“I see…” Asgore was still in deep thought. The Head Captain wondered what could be in the monster’s head, handling the castle all by himself after the Queen left to the Ruins. The same Ruins they settled in before moving out for something warmer and more spacious, their past Home. “You are dismissed.”_

_“…” Undyne stood up, bowed and left. The tense atmosphere dissipating the farther she went from the Throne’s room. When she was young and rowdy, young cadets would enter the Castle and see what was past the Throne’s room. She and Papyrus had to tag team for her to see what lies beyond (Papyrus getting caught by the Guards as a means of a distraction). Undyne thought it would be something grand like a torture room. What she saw was the horizon to the outside world, the Barrier mocking her as it emitted a white glow. Holy her ass. Undyne walked faster, her hands gripped tightly at the memory._

“…” Reading the past posts of **SYLPHA** or Alphys as **StrongFish91** in her phone, Undyne was reading how the UnderNet came to be. From cellphones all the way to PCs and hand-held screens, Underground’s number one social network was handled and monitored by the Science Community – particularly the Royal Scientist who has the same privilege as her to visit King Asgore in the Throne’s room. This was the only post the reptilian had unless they hack into her page were Undyne sees her GF’s raging on some of the Anime and Manga endings and cliff hangers done by the Human Creators. Some of which really sucked as it had no gore or sexual scenes in the episodes. If Undyne visits Alphys, she would hear the lizard still fussing about it with that adorable look.

* * *

[GRILLBY’S]

“How’s the punk?” Undyne asked, ordering a burger with fries which was way better than in Hotland because the elemental knows his flame. It also was helpful how Grillby is the primary Boss Monster in this region, being the informant and mastermind which Papyrus acknowledged except for the elemental’s Mafia Boss Position. Instead, her Second-in-Command thinks of the bartender as a guy who’s shrewd and greedy to help his daughter in the Capital in terms of education. She remembered the first time the guy met her bro... It kind of traumatized the punk in food challenges especially the grease that night.

_"U-UNDYNE... I HATE THIS CHALLENGE… I HATE OUR CLASSMATES… MOST IMPORTANTLY… I HATE GREASY FOOD BECAUSE OF **YO-UU**! *HIC! *” Papyrus struggled to talk, resting his arms on the table feeling dizzy. Undyne, Papyrus, Greater Dog and Grillby were the only ones awake while the rest were knocked out cold. All those awake were sitting on the table. Undyne knew they were at the mercy of the Sandman. Resting her back on the wall, Undyne looked down to see doodles on her thighs. She shouldn’t have played ‘Doodle the Fucker.’ “Y-YOU DO KNOW... WE HAVE TO... GO BACK *HIC* BEFORE MR. GERSON *HIC* FINDS OUT?!"_

_"Papyrus... Do you remember what we're playing right now? I forgot." Undyne asked meekly. Watching the huge dog fall to the ground, it’s just them left and Grillby has yet to kick them out. Completely suspicious since the bartender tends to kick them out in the past, Undyne was nearing her somber-sleep stage while Papyrus was in his full-time drunk mode. Looking at Sans sleeping as he leaned on Papyrus’ back, she now knows that not all skeletons have high alcohol tolerance._

_"TRUTH OR DARE? I THINK… IS IT?" Papyrus replied, taking a deep breath to stop the hiccups before talking again. " I THINK WE SHOULD ER… STOP AND BRING **THEM** BACK…?"_

_“bring me home too…. i still have a skele- **ton** of work." Sans murmured while resting his head on his seatmate’s back. Undyne was surprised the skeleton was still half-awake. Sans buried closer to the skeleton, continuing on. “fuck. paps. you’re so cool... zzZZ”_

_“NO. I AM HOT, YOU ARE COOL. I’M SERIOUS WITH THIS SANS. LET GO!” Papyrus tries to shake the somber skeleton off. Sans clung like a koala which was adorable by itself. Cute factor added when Papyrus rests on the table, pouting at her to respond. Undyne shuts her eye, “Ok. Lego.”_

_"FINALLY-YY! SANS! YOU’RE COOLNESS IS CHILLING MY BONES! GET OFF BEFORE I AM FORCED TO SHOVE-EEL YOU." Papyrus warned. Fish puns?! Undyne groaned in frustration. She was okay with puns, but not that type and it seemed Sans rubbed on Papyrus given the amount of time. Sans refused. Papyrus is too drunk to retaliate and sulked instead. “UNDYNE! SANS IS BULLYING ME...”_

_“LOL” Undyne comments. As much as she wants to hang around, the Old Fart will **LOVE** them if they don’t return before 7 AM. Undyne steadied her stance, sleep and dizziness was a bad mix._

_“THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE SANS.” Papyrus continued with a comical one-tear face. Undyne forces her grin down. You don’t use names to make science puns. It was wrong in so many ways._

_“Whatever you say kiddo-YOUCH!” Undyne walked over and picked Sans up. Papyrus wasn’t kidding, the skeleton was like ice. She didn’t expect this. Undyne dropped Sans to the table immediately, causing the skeleton to curl, shivering. Sans even kicked a bottle, smashing to the ground. Undyne cursed, “The fuck?! He’s freezing!”_

_“…” Grillby was staring-no glaring at them, flame slightly blue-ish purple. If Undyne didn’t know any better, the bartender was Sans’ dad. Papyrus noticed Sans shivering. He tilted his head and decided to give the skeleton a hug. Drinking rarely, there were good and bad points to this. Good side, Papyrus is near sleep mode, no need to read that ridiculous bunny story. Bad side, the skeleton is too nice, cinnabun level._

_“DON'T GIVE ME THE COLD SHOULDER AND OPEN UP.” Papyrus warms the skeleton with a hug. Sans was silent. Shakily breathing for air, Sans agreed with a whimper. Undyne saw the orange and red swirl in Papyrus' ribcage warm down the skeleton. Undyne should tell the skeleton that **Energy Transfer** is restricted to allies only. Oh god. Grillby is judging her brother. Grillby coughed, a bit disturbed with the outcome. Undyne held two fingers out, moved it to point her eyes (one eye actually) and then pointed it to the shocked bartender’s eyes. She warned, “Talk about this and I’ll make your life hell.”_

_“Not saying anything.” Grillby showed his open hands. Papyrus lets go and removes his hoodie as a cover for Sans. Standing up with his cadet uniform (wears a lot of clothing because of his skinny frame), Papyrus begins picking up their classmates five at the time and tells them to take care of Sans. On the table, Sans snuggled under the cloth. Grillby goes over Sans area and placed a mini flame creature near the skeleton. It jumps about, cuddling the skeleton with its purple flames. Undyne has to admit. The cute flame baby thing is at the level of anime adorable._

_“So… Your brother.” Grillby acknowledged. Undyne was silent, staring at the cute flameling? She doesn’t want to talk about Papyrus’ action. It feels downgrading and unnatural. Her fault since she hasn’t taught the punk about the rules. After several minutes, Papyrus comes back and picks 4 people. When he left, Undyne finally commented. “My bro’s a newbie in the Academy.”_

_"Ah. You two must be the young prodigies of Gerson." Grillby acknowledged. Undyne shrugged. She gets that comment a lot, no big deal. Grillby heads to the other tables to clean the grime away. They made quite a mess. Undyne hopes this doesn’t get them banned. It was cozy. Papyrus came back and repeats the process until there was her and Sans left. Undyne decides to catch some Zs, she’ll need this before she meets up with Mr. Gerson-! Undyne rolled out of the way, a surge of energy alerted her._

_"God Sans! Nightmares again?” Grillby comments as if this was a norm. The whole area got colder. It was like a blizzard in here. Opening her eye, Undyne saw an array of bones on her last position. She forgot the fact Sans can summon weapons of mass destruction. Currently floating above the shaking figure, she forgot Alphy’s advice that Sans have nightmares. Sleep killing. This is the first. Undyne stood up, blood rushing to the wrong areas as she destroyed the white bones with her red spear._

“ _Surviving and busy._ ” Grillby shined his glass as he answered, his flame flickered as the wind from outside comes in once in a while because of the door. Looking up at the new challenge, Undyne wondered if she should let Papyrus join this one for absolutely no reason. She wants to try it too but even if Papyrus doesn't eat much, he can finish all those items and is just tipsy at the end of the challenge. Unfortunately for the skeleton, he had to stay a little longer since her group mates insisted he socialize with them. Undyne was also in favor as soon as the local residents left after Papyrus paid everything for an amount slightly higher than the supposed half price. It was because he ‘believed’ in Grillby. It’s a hunch but Grillby is so going to grill Papyrus for more money after this.

"Good." Undyne took a piece of fries and bit on it. She was fortunate the monster hasn’t done anything drastic yet, having a lot of monsters take pleasure in destroying the innocence found in those monsters with HOPE. HOPE became scarce and even became a myth towards demonic or abused children who knows nothing but hatred. Papyrus’ mask concealed it well, only experts can sense the faint trace of HOPE in him yet there was a breaking point here. Since Papyrus hasn’t entered in DESPAIR, he has a chance of doing MERCY and gets stressed within **darker areas**. The bartender placed the woman’s order on the table, Grillby. “ _The skeleton has a handful in his rented area. What’s wrong Captain? Are you worried for your Second-in-Command? Don’t you trust me in taking care of **your brother**?_ ”

_“C-Crap…Death by a sleeping dick bag? Hell no!” Undyne cursed. A long bone pierced her left thigh keeping her in place. She clutched her right arm burned with the recent blast. Despite the guy's looks, rumored to be popular in the Science Dep’t, this 1 HP skeleton will and can fucking murder her if he wants to. It was a humiliating to find out that Sans was asleep in battle. If this guy was awake, would she even be able to beat the punk?! She needs to train harder! Undyne decides to drink some fire whiskey to recover some HP. It was effective, dulling pain in the short run._

_"Sans can you keep still for just a second?!" Grillby said in a ‘friendly’ manner as the skeleton dodged the capture. The bartender has stepped in to minimize the damage. It was her first time seeing Grillby fight, but the Boss Monster was pulling his punches. What was Grillby’s relationship with Sans? Apparently, Sans can sleepwalk and dodge pretty well. Double burn towards her pride._

_"..." Undyne coughed some blood as she removed a hidden bone stuck in a weird angle at her stomach region. Using green magic, her battle with Sans lasted for a couple of minutes. Undyne had to cover up the injuries before her brother comes back. She doesn't want to break the image she built as the strongest Future Captain of the Royal Guards. She uses ITEM, drinking the Red Wine on the table._

_*CLING! *_

_“W-hat's *YAWN* Going on here?” Papyrus opened the door. Blinking at the somewhat battle scene covered with bones and blasters floating about, Papyrus enters the room with a sleepy expression. Undyne was beginning to think fighting in the house influenced the skeleton to think this type of activities must be a norm. As Sans avoided another sealing spell from the monster, Papyrus was able to grab hold of the skeleton and hugged him like a toy. Sans fidgets at the hold, the blasters point towards them._

'Pftt! Of course I don't. You'd rat him out for the sake of more money if someone were to offer." Undyne was smug since she was right. The first time the guy met Papyrus, Grillby instantly knew the skeleton hasn’t broke/snapped. It was Undyne who protected Papyrus in maintaining some shards of HOPE in him. Grillby was the one who kept pushing her to break him or he will. Undyne understood the elemental's reasoning since the skeleton hasn’t reached his fullest potential. It was a slow progress. If he had Despair, a stronger energy source than HOPE and also abundant in this rotten world, Papyrus could get hellishly strong... But she couldn’t stand watching the skeleton break. Undyne saw this moment a sign of weakness - her weakness. Not using FIGHT to protect her loyal subordinate, Undyne could not allow this to happen. She wasn’t going to let anything of hers get destroyed, especially her adopted bro.

_“!!” While Papyrus yawned as the floating head weapons charged, Undyne summons her spears to push the blasters off direction. This destroyed the bar further. She could hear Grillby scowl._

_“Undyne? We may need to… drop Sans off *YAWN* Before we leave!” Papyrus shook his head to stay awake (so unaware). Exhausted, Sans slumped in defeat._

_"aren't you **radiating** today?" Sans scoffed with his eyes closed. Both skeletons were sleepy. Papyrus replies in return, “Sans, no! I expected more from your **pun-nish** behavior... So tell us where yooo—nyaah! (word 'you' turned into a nyeh halfway) Live right now….”_

_"i doe wanna **remembrane** it..." Sans replies in a tired voice, but a grin was making its way on the guy’s face. Papyrus stared at Grillby and advised him. "SANS. BE SERIOUS! Grillby! That is not how you treat your adopted Sans when he has (YAWN) nightmares. If his internal system goes bonkers… Y-You clam hIM DOWN BY RECALIBRATING HIS MAGIC LEVEL AND HOPE HIM UP. YOU AFFORD-TUNATE THAT *NYEHH~! * .... Sans did not hibernate. Energy contraction can be a bitch, halting all processes in..."_

_'Papyrus... We don't do that- Crap. Divert the attention.' Undyne thought with panic. Sans and Papyrus was sleepy when Undyne ushered the sleepy skeleton. "Paps! It's Four AM last time I checked. We gotta go! Pick our stuff and let’s head out."_

_“…?...! OH MY GOD. TO THE **DORM-BOAT**! (he meant boat then to the dorm…) LAZY BONES...? WAKE UP! YOUR ROOM NUMBAA- (YAWNS)!” Papyrus berates, but fails in favor of yawning. Sans was asleep, tired from the unconscious battle. Papyrus was so sleepy that he’s lifting the items of their classmates with telekinesis. His font also signified Papyrus’ mind was shutting down too. Undyne tossed a bag of gold and gave a hand signal to Grillby that they'll talk later before running out._

_"knock knock." Sans' voice was heard as Undyne dashed to the River person._

_"WHO'S THERE?" Papyrus asked but hesitated. His red hoodie covering Sans, Papyrus allowed the sleeping skeleton to change resting position._

_"pillow." Sans moved in line with his holder. Papyrus was swaying, struggling to stay awake as he held the skeleton hugging him. They were even doing knock knock jokes. Undyne can see the **punship** forming here. Unfortunate since Papyrus is openly punny when he's intoxicated._

_"CAN WE STOP WITH THIS LINE OF THOUGHT?" Papyrus pleaded as Undyne tiptoed behind Papyrus. Before blowing Papyrus’ neck, Sans stared at her with half lidded eyes, “whatever bro.”_

_"WHA-?!" Papyrus jumps at the sensation and turned with a slightly awake expression. Drunk guy’s slow in response, the neck is seriously his weakness._

_"zzZZZ..." Sans falls asleep before he could finish his joke. Both cadets were fine with the unresponsiveness as they haggled-threatened the River Person for ten minutes._

_Succeeding, they headed home within the sleepy-somber stage. Undyne waits for a while before commenting. “I know where the twerp li-"_

_"OUCH! SANS BIT ME IN HIS SLEEP(?)!" Papyrus yelled in pain and confusion, breaking her sentence. Undyne takes a peek at the injury. It kinda looks like a hickey. God no. Stupid brain. It is a bite but then… This must be Papyrus’ first hickey- Wait! Alphys said Sans always gets midnight snacks so this is from hunger, nothing else. Undyne lay down on the boat, “No worries… It can heal. The punk's just dreaming of food… It’s normal."_

_"LIKE HOW YOU DREAM OF BBQ? F-FINE…. IT MAKES SENSE (?) I JUST HOPE HE HAS NO ILLNESS OR…” Papyrus talks as she closed her eye. Knowing that her subordinate is awake made her descend faster to sleep. It was this feeling of security of having an ally. Heh. Papyrus can always sneak into the official files and find Sans' room number. Papyrus would then bring her to their dorm and fall asleep on the floor few feet away from his bed. She wondered how far the memory wipe-out will go this time? Last time was a disaster. Papyrus forgot yesterday entirely. She could hear the guy complaining, Sans must've drooled. “SANS! I JUST HAD THIS LAUNDRIED!”_

_“ARE YOU EVEN AWAKE, UNDYNE? UNDYNE?! OH HELL NO-" Even if the jerk’s loud, sleep compels her to the dark side. Huh… How was she going to explain the bite mark? Ah! She can say Papyrus let his guard down and exposed his weakness. Sounds legit. Oh and leave Sans out of the memory lane. She’ll bring him back when Papyrus was okay with her relationship. Knowing Papyrus, he’ll push her to their Royal Guard duties with no MERCY. Come on! There was more to life than beat fuckers up… Okay, she likes the idea- Yet she needs some spice in her routine…Like taming cute chicks or reptiles!_

“And hey. You and I know how difficult it is to find a confidant in this hell hole. Wouldn't you do the same, keeping an eye out for a **friend**?” Undyne explained, looking at the Fire whiskey placed beside her food. The Snow Division was also here, playing poker and making fights with the locals. The typical actions drunkards would do in the guy’s Bar. Grillby’s place was one of the biggest and more accommodating than the rest of the areas. The Inn sucks, too much demon children. The Shop’s too small and the rest - Too dusty and distant. Grillby was speechless. She struck a chord today. Grillby maneuvers the topic. " _Today is going to be a slow day._ "

* * *

[RESTLESS NIGHTS]

_"UNDYNE! I HAVE QUESTION." Papyrus asked with his huge sparkling eyes as he tried to catch up to his big sister's footsteps. Undyne continues to move, not wasting any time. Waking the young skeleton from his sleep, she was going to show him their advance birthday event. Because she knew Mr. Gerson would never allow her bro to get out of the house, she planned the whole thing to start in the afternoon. Getting out of school after midday, she asked Papyrus to follow her._

_"WHERE WE GOING?" Papyrus sounds very curious. She recalls Dad saying they should train the skeleton not to use his font so he won't be found out so easily. Undyne looks back, a skeleton half her size wore a huge red T-shirt with a white cross and lifting his arms so the sleeves won't get dirty. Undyne realized she should have gotten a cloak before this expedition, but there was no going back. They were near their destination. "It's a surprise Punk!"_

_"BUT PAPYRUS WANNA KNOW!" Papyrus whines but he nearly falls due to his clumsiness. Undyne reached forward so he won't get dirty. Picking him up in a kiddie ride, she wanted to show her little brother something cool. Literally cool, Undyne wanted to show Papyrus snow in the cold regions pass Waterfall. It was the reason why she was wearing a jacket and sweater in the first place. "Slow poke!"_

_“NOT TOO FAST!” Papyrus hit Undyne’s head lightly as she ran forward pass the waterfall region and into a winding hallway. The skeleton held her head, amazed at the white scenery. “WHAT IS FALLING DOWN FROM SKY? IS IT RAIN WITH WHITE DYE?”_

_“Nah. It’s snow. We’re going to have a snowball fight. Sounds fun right?” Undyne said as she dropped the skeleton to the cold snow. Shaking his body to remove the snow from his body, Papyrus though shivering, nodded with ecstasy. He always did love doing new things. Yet as the two started making their fortress in different locations, Undyne heard the scream of Papyrus and went out of her way to see the bastard who scared her brother. Instead of seeing her brother, she saw a bunch of monsters laughing to themselves with the red T-shirt on the ground._

“!!!” Undyne sat up, breathing hard and unsummoning the red and blue spears in the air. What she dreamed was a past memory where they headed to Snowdin for the first time. When she headed to Papyrus' scream, it wasn't a bunch of monsters but a young puppy that was tugging his brother's clothes. Undyne was the one who booped the dog yet it was determined and started barking. She knew it had an owner judging from its collar so she tugged Papyrus with her and ran away. Undyne closed her eye.

"Damn it. I can't fall asleep!" Undyne cursed, her SOUL was still beating fast. She thought she got over her parent’s death, but she forgot that she has a little fussy adopted brother to take care of. Unable to protect her lone family member, Undyne might as well say she was the only one allowed to kill the punk. She did kill her Dad, why not Papyrus too? But Papyrus was the one who took her out of her second-degree Despair or Ennui in short terms, hearing from the skeleton how she refused to respond to anything and was in a trancelike state. Supposedly lethal, first level Despair was a natural phase but not higher than this. **Ennui** and the **Fall** comes, hand in hand, destroying the monster from inside out. Sitting up, the female decides to dress in her armor. Since she can’t sleep, she’ll visit the nocturnal Scientists.

_“NEVER DO THAT AGAIN.” Papyrus glowered at her. Undyne stared back with confusion, “Do what?”_

_“THAT! WHATEVER IT IS YOU DID IN YOUR DREAM!” Papyrus really looked angry but also tired. Undyne looks at her phone and checks the date. “I slept for a week...?! Why didn’t you wake me up?!”_

_“YOUR SOUL WAS CRUMBLING AND I- I HAD NO FUCKING IDEA ON WHAT TO DO!” Papyrus yelled back, but his tone was softer than his usual. It was also unsure. Undyne looks around and sees a pile of reports on the table side. Sitting on a chair, Papyrus continues without his font this time, “... You weren’t waking up with anything I’ve tried and your HP was dropping even without any negative status… Therefore for the whole week, I commandeered the Units while coming back Home to take care of your fragile condition. If words caught fire, monsters would be blazing through here to dust you. I could take your place, but… I can’t let my bitchy superior slash sibling die on me. It is un-Papyrus like.”_

_"I nearly fell? That’s new. Did you get medicine from Dr. Alphys to cure me?" Undyne picks up the bowl of chicken soup. God. She feels a bit sluggish and can't even recall what she dreamt on in the first place! Papyrus crossed his arms and leans on the chair, eyes closed ready to fall asleep. "No… Since your condition resembled with **Ennui** , she’ll take you in the voluntary experimental batch which is unacceptable! So me, being your Terrible brother, stood by your bedside ranting to you all day long!"_

_"Gosh Papyrus. That makes it sound like you don’t have a life- Wait a second. That's not everything jerk! Tell your sister the truth." Undyne finished her bowl and threw it at the skeleton. Having the skeleton catch it, Papyrus stared at her with faint red hues below his eye sockets. He seemed grouchy. "Placebo effect? Morality booster? Part of the Ennui's prerequisite? I have no idea how to answer your question. Now let me sleep. It's my turn to laze around for today. I deserve this for saving your *yawn* life!"_

“Why are you here?” Alphys asked. Undyne shrugged and sat down beside the reptile to watch the computer screen show numerous graphs. Alphys was focused more on DETERMINATION and the ability for Monsters, born naturally with this spectrum, to continue persisting longer than any other monster born with a different SOUL color. Since DETERMINATION has become inherent, why wasn't everyone gaining the same ability? Undyne shrugged. “Can’t sleep.”

“Huh… Do you want me to chec-Wait a minute? No!” Alphys smacked Undyne’s smiling face before she could finish her sentence. Undyne was grinning at the proposal. It was like in the anime! Alphys knew that too and blushed harder. It was the perfect scenario for some *cough* time.

“can’t a guy sleep here?!” Sans complained. He was often complaining because they were ruining his sleep when the female duo starts talking about anime. Undyne often talks back, telling the dick bag that he has enough sleeping hours. And she wasn’t stopping her flirts so he should head back to his house. Sans would complain and stay put since he mentioned hating to stare at the bills in the house.

* * *

[LAB - Restlessness]

"...." A slimy figure inside a transparent container stares at her, it's eyes were devoid of light and was a white gooey substance. Undyne stared back at it. It was one of the failed experiments of project DETERMINATION. Unlike the green color (KINDNESS) who heals visible heals, DETERMINATION have theoretical basis that it can revive Monsters from the dead. On the other side of the station, Undyne was curious why Sans wasn't at his seat. Had the lazy ass finally realize that he has a house to sleep in than in his working station or is he drinking in Grillby's again for no entire reason? If she didn't know any better, she could say that the dude was going to **Fall** soon. Apathy, stats of 1, depressed, taking painkillers - Sans had all the signs to enter the Third Level of Despair or the **Fall** in shorter terms.

_"Tell me when you're going to fall soon, Sans." Alphys reminded. The smaller skeleton waved his hands dismissively, "i doubt i'm going to dust any time soon. someone would get grouchy if i don't come back home."_

_"And who would that be?" Undyne asked him. Sans paused, opting to look away his notes and at the Captain. "never thought you'd be the jealous type, **bass**. don't cha worry, you can always call me if you want a **great** time."_

_"Undyne no! Sans is joking and I need him for my research!" Alphys held on to her as she marched forward with her spear raised and her sole eye glinting red. This is it. That skeleton was asking for a death wish._

“Failures?” Undyne asked. Alphys stared at the container and shrugged. “Yeah… Ignore them.”

“Whatever you say, hun.” Undyne wondered which Scientist was researching on the cure regarding DESPAIR. Looking over the notes of DETERMINATION, there is ten percent of the monsters who die from DESPAIR. Second Level Despair or Ennui is frequently diagnosed towards Monsters with a huge amount of apathy, depressing suicidal thoughts and life crisis/revelation. All of their stats start to drop but in a slow rate. This can be untraceable if the monster continues to dust other monsters.

“??” Undyne paused when she glanced at a document. It was about the Third Level of Despair or the Fall, the most harmful of all levels. It had all of the symptoms of the First and Second, but in a faster rate. Logic and Emotions may not come into terms anymore. The monster’s stats reach a single point and it’s irreparable. Irreparable since the HP won’t increase any further, only through the use of resting or eating may increase it. LVL can help, but Despair was burning the SOUL until it disappears without a trace. The worst part here was Monsters with these infliction (Second and Third, sometimes at the same time) no longer bothered seeking for help since there was no CURE and the voluntary experimental batches aren’t showing promise. Reaching forward for a page, Undyne found her hand held by another.

‘We've moved to the next step!’ Undyne realized with his eye staring at Alphys' hand. She wanted to read about it since she was at Ennui stage before (the huge amount of drowsiness and fatigue for no apparent reason got triggered after the successive shocks and life-changing peaks in her life). It was Papyrus who pulled her up to stage One. High possibility that HOPE was the cure but... As much as Undyne wants to find a cure for DESPAIR, she wasn't going to ship her Right-hand to the Lab for experimentation. Maybe, she can find another monster not broken with unfaltering HOPE.

_“You should really update your health records Undyne! I don’t want you getting hurt and destroying the reputation of the Royal officials.” Alphys scolds but was looking away shyly. Today was the day the Royal Guards gets their check-up, Undyne rushed to be the first and last client for the reptilian. Sans said he doesn’t want to look at anyone right now (headache) and sits on his workplace sorting the incoming monsters’ background information. Undyne pulled the lizard close to her and kissed her on the forehead. “If I knew that you were heading the Check-ups, I would’ve never skipped a single one.”_

_“S-Stop!” Alphys argues, pushing her away with a prevalent blush. She was rubbing her forehead in one hand while the other held a single file – Undyne’s medical records to be precise. Undyne laughed and walked closer to the female. It was time for a step forward in their relationship. Undyne encroached the surprised reptilian and was about to capture her lip-_

_“alphys! where are the reports for-” Sans opened the door to the medical room. Surprised, Undyne lost her opportunity when Alphys slapped her with the files. Sans looks to and fro, seeing the two embarrassed that they were caught doing something. Smiling, Sans asked. “Does this mean you two are o **fish** -al?”_

_“Pfft.” Alphys suppressed her giggle while Undyne summoned her spear with a dark You-are-dead face. Sans slowly moved away from the room, closing the door and teleporting from harm’s way. The battle cry of the fish commander made Sans stay in his house longer than usual._

“Don’t touch those!” Realizing that they were holding hands, she blushed. Alphys lets go and grumbles. “I-I don’t want to-to lose things, alright?! B-but... You can look… I-if you want…”

“Pft! As if I'd like to read all that.” Undyne kissed her on the nose. Alphys scampers out of her chair. Blushing hard, the reptile runs to the store room. On the cubicle on the other side, Sans came out with his moving chair to see what she did. Staring at each other, Sans gave a thumbs up.

‘Sans isn’t really that bad… Just a punning lazy bastard.’ Undyne admitted as Sans returned to his cubicle. Sans loves teasing her girl, but ticks her off with those fish puns. Unlike Papyrus, Sans promotes the ship of her and Alphys. Undyne should probably talk to Sans about some love tips, hearing from the other scientists in the area that the skeleton had a lot of: on and off relationships during College life, even with the professors. That is quite a skill. "Hey Sans-"

*FWIP! *

“Huh? The dick bag left.” Undyne looked at the skeleton's cubicle. Recently, Sans has been staying in his house, telling Alphys that he’s bringing work with him. She wasn't a fan about Science but once Alphys explains it, Undyne begins to get a little interested with the topic. In Sans' case, Alphys mentioned the skeleton continuing the work of the Past Royal Scientist regarding Time and Space travel. It was a sensitive topic that needed a lot of work and partners which Sans adamantly declines. It can be said that the distortion of these elements may cause catastrophic results in their current timeline yadda yadda. Undyne blanks out when her Girlfriend starts talking about theories and some dead Human and Monster names into the mix.

* * *

[OVER A MONTH]

       Ordering the guards to search high and how for her second-in-command, Undyne's patience was at a loose end. She knew he was in Snowdin, but visiting the place proved to be pointless. Placing Dogaressa in charge, Papyrus was a ninja hidden amongst the crowd. Everyone in the neighborhood had their mouths zipped tight, bribed way ahead of her. Very smart Papyrus. Undyne didn't even want to think how the skeleton was doing. Gone for more than a month without any response? That broke the record. The best outcome she could think of was that the skeleton was alive. Near-death is okay too. Not dust. The worst result since… Undyne would have to recruit another successor in her role. The last time she saw from the dude was in Mettaton’s show where the guy calls him for help. It was the beginning of the first day of the Alone-time month, residing in the Capital tracking down weed smokers. Papyrus was always the type to rush forward when his allies are injured (even if she can see no wounds on the robot).

_"FUCK IT METTATON. Everyone wants to kill you here!" Papyrus complains as he jumps down behind an attacking monster, twisting the neck as if it was a doll. Papyrus drops the monster and turns around to throw daggers at two other murderous traitors on stage._

_"Sorry for the intrusion Papy dear. I really tried my best to take care of them~ You know how difficult showbiz is, don't you?" Mettaton tosses a bomb towards one group and slices off the arm of another with his chainsaw. The robot didn't stop, shifting back to his rectangle form before a monster's attack landed on him. With 255 DEF, he was unhurt from the ordeal. Papyrus pulls out a gun from under his sleeves and shot another guy's right shoulder. Mettaton wheeled close to the injured monster and zapped him unconscious. "It seems everyone wants the stage, but who wouldn't when popularity is at stake? Tempting us with its never-ending cycle of perfection!"_

_"I don't really care, but… Is it me or is the camera still on?!" Papyrus asked, finally noticing a camera guy still moving around to see all the gore. Mettaton beams at him, the skeleton’s frown deepened. "Pap darling~! Look at those ratings! It seems I figured out what my audience loves! DRAMA! ROMANCE! BLOODSHED-!! You could help me..."_

_"Fuck off Mettaton. I am a Royal Guard. **This** isn't going to work!" Papyrus murdered the last enemy with the shot on the head. Mettaton frowns and heads over to the skeleton. Holding his shoulder, Mettaton coos. "But think of all the money and the fame WE could earn! The Underground would remember our names forever in their hearts!"_

_"Mettaton. I’m not looking for popularity, I aim to be the best Royal Guardsman out there and beat the crap out of the monsters who oppose King ASGORE!" Papyrus walks away from Mettaton. He turns his head to see the crestfallen expression of his ally. Papyrus comments further with matching lighting above him. "Besides, the spotlight was never meant to be shared. You would kill me while I sleep."_

_"Papy..." Mettaton whispered, seeing his ally exit with his jet black coat moving in style. After the skeleton left, the robot looks at the camera man and shot the monster down. Off-ing the camera, Mettaton steps the monster's head with his huge high-heeled boots. The robot tsk-ed in disappointment, "Who told you to film him, dearie? Shouldn't it be me, the Star of the Show?"_

_*CRACK! *_

_"...." Mettaton looked over his ratings, it was high right now. Soon, he'll need to think of more ideas that would stimulate the crowd. The robot didn't like depending on others to attract attention. He wasn't going to use anyone, especially not his friend._

_*CRING CRING! *_

_"Oh God. Not **her** again." Mettaton cringed, not wanting to pick up the phone yet. Watching the crew come by to clean the area, Mettaton sat down the chair and read the script. Even though he called Fell impromptu without letting the skeleton know about his script, the skeleton did his job beyond his expectations. And Fell even gave the right answer, his cute tsunderplane Cinnamon bun! If the skeleton didn't... Well. Mettaton grinned, "I'd have to **cut** his part entirely~"_

       Seeing the Show and the off-camera screen from Alphys, Undyne went over and was about to beat the robot up since she had this feeling that the robot was thinking of his subordinate's death. But it seems her girlfriend did it for her, the battered form of the robot was found in the storage room. Instead of weeping like the emotional wreck he is, Mettaton was willing to help her find her brother. He proved to have some use, after all. Aiding her through man power, the scrap metal ordered his lackeys to find anything that can pinpoint the skeleton's exact location. Undyne was starting to think of Mettaton's interest with Papyrus is getting a bit-out-of-hand, but then... She also has to take into reconsideration the amount of friends and viewers the robot has. Losing Papyrus was like deducting the celebrity's handful of allies.

 **Trust** was the number one problem in the Underground. In a kill-or-be-killed world, Trust did not belong in this anarchic state. This became problematic since the State of Order needs to be established. The King himself created several institutions to establish some sense of stability. One of which was the ‘Academy’ in hopes to create another form of ‘Trust’ within the Military – Respect. Yet recruitment of mercenaries and thugs had already been embedded to the army, training and dusting the experimental batches in the last century.

* * *

[GRILLBY’S – Revelations and MTT (?)]

“I’m tired of playing these games! Where is my Vice-Captain, Grillby?” Undyne slammed the table as the fire elemental cleaned the glass. Grillby stares at her first, measuring her wrath. It’s already near two months of her Vice-Captain’s absence. The Canine Units are turning more ruthless than usual. Grillby looks to the monster at her right. “ _I think I had enough fun seeing the Royal Guards suffer. Talk to Sans._ ”

“What do you mea-Sans?! You knew something?!” Undyne turns to realize the big black jacket with fur worn by the skeleton hid him well enough for her to think it was someone else. Getting angry, Undyne glared at the skeleton. Sans was eating fries with mustard as he stared back at her. Sans grinned, mocking her implicitly. Undyne drinks some fire whiskey (she bought early on. A Grillby policy: eat before you ask for information.) before seeking revenge. “I didn’t think you’re a regular here. Not only do you smoke and take self-medication, but also drink.”

“ _What?_ ” Grillby was a bit surprised with this. Undyne knew Grillby was like a father-lover figure. Score. Sans fidgets and drinks some fire whiskey. She can’t blame the bartender for getting worried. Sans was an enigma from his abilities all the way to his origins. Back when she travelled to a village of Temmies, the Royal Guard tries to picture a skeleton village somewhere nearby. Even if the parents of Papyrus were dead, Undyne wanted to see how devastated the village was that caused for her brother’s abandonment.

“the fish babe is lying. I quit smoking ages ago, not the best when it comes to **heating** me up in this weather.” Sans answers after he took a sip of his drink. Undyne knew this guy was going to get wasted with the way he was going. She and Grillby also know that the scientist is a master in lies.

“ _What about self-medication?_ ” Grillby began. He looks like he’s going to interrogation mode soon... Undyne had to butt in quickly. “What did you do to Fell and where is he right now?”

“hmm… i sea you **waved** things out for too long. fell’s in my house, packing maybe? i dunno..” Sans drinks some more whiskey and realized the bartender's intense glare, serves him right. Turning around, she avoids being the third party in the father-son patronage relationship.

*RING! RING! *

“…” Undyne pulls out her phone and calls the Hotel. If she knows her subordinate well, Papyrus would already have left and headed to an area she doesn’t bother going… It would be the Damned Hotel in Hotland where a different type of punks dwells in. Punks there are con artists and desperate wannabes. The area stank with 2nd Level Despair but twisted into a driving force to its employees. Watching the Canine Units on their usual space playing poker, Undyne wondered why Lesser Dog was playing by itself. It doesn’t make much sense since Lesser Dog and Greater Dog gets along better than the rest.

“pft. i’m serious grillbz. i stopped for good. my homie confiscated it and probably used it in his closet.” Sans was pushed at the edge. Grillby isn’t called an info breaker for nothing. But, Undyne can’t imagine Papyrus smoking or like those sniffers in the Capital. The skeleton isn’t the type to do those things. If he did though, she’d beat the addiction out of him! Well, she wanted to do that in regards to coffee and sweets but… she and Alphys found it cute, just a little bit. So she didn’t pursue her beating and let it slide.

“hey grillbz. why is redhead worried ‘bout the guy? thought she had a thing for scientists…” Sans asked, shaking his cup to watch the flame dissipate above the whiskey. Undyne averts her focus on the two towards her men. She watched the poker game where the group tries to out cheat the other. Doggo was at the losing end.

“ _Sans… You and I know information must be earned_.” Grillby taunted in a husky voice. Undyne sweats a little, not wanting to think what those two did together. Keep the fantasies down woman! They have a familial relationshi-nope. This is a twisted world. Anything can happen.

"That's it! I'm ending you guys." Suddenly, Doggo stands up and howls in fury. Pulling out his daggers, the other Canine Units were laughing at the blind dog’s endeavors and began a ‘playful’ exercise. Doggo must have bet majority of his gold again. She was supposed to stop the brawl, but the phone call was answered by the receptionist. “Hello. MMT Hotel. Would you like to make an appointment or a reservation?”

“Neither of those, but have you seen a tall skeleton within the premises?” Undyne asked. She could hear a monster on the other side pull out something. The female speaker was being threatened, but she stayed firm with her stance. The receptionist replied. “Why yes. Fell is considered as Mettaton’s VIP at the moment. He is also well-known in this area due to his last show-off as an in-denial anti-hero character.”

“Is he within your vicinity right now?” Undyne asked for the sake of the female’s safety while staring at the brawl. Everyone can't seem to hold still since Doggo was trashing the area with his expert knife toss. She could even hear Sans voice talk to her. “i was **shore** fell was in my house but… he must’ve **boated** up to hotland. no big deal.”

“Stop with the ocean puns or I will slice you in half!” Undyne threatened. In the back of her head, she doesn’t trust Mettaton to keeping Papyrus in the area. Knowing the skeleton, he would be planning for their birthday tomorrow and start buying and looking around for inspiration in the ‘infamous’ area. Papyrus must’ve thought it would be a great idea to venture the Hotel. “Not currently. Would you like me to call this phone number when he comes to?”

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Undyne frowned, knowing that her intuition is almost always right. She does have a small amount of JUSTICE in her to identify the pros and cons better than most monsters. Dogamy's voice echoed as daggers, axes and spears clashed. "Calm down Doggo! It isn't your fault you suck at this game."

"I do not suck! You guys just keep on cheating!" Doggo has a point there. Why do the dogs keep on cheating on the poor guy? Oh wait. Kill-or-be-killed insists you cheat to survive and gamble your life away for fun.

“ _Tch!... Nearly had you. Very well then. You earned it but, next time..._ " She could hear Grillby disgruntled. Undyne was sure that sounded like a desperate monster nearing heat. Heh, sucks to be him since she got a mate now. That's right. She finally got Alphys to the bed! Her bro is so going to kill her. Undyne replied, thinking in the lines of calling another Unit. "Yes. Thanks for the tip, will pay you when I get there."

*CLACK! *

" _Fell is Undyne’s adopted brother, the child abandoned at Waterfall._ ” Grillby scrubbed the glass clean with a cloth. Fire magic was really useful. They often use it as an alternative of cleansing than using water as well as cooking food items when there is a lack of other materials such as wood or oil. She unconsciously wanted to know what the two did, but she had bigger things to take care of like her whiny Second-in-Command. Dialing her phone, Undyne felt the room turn a bit colder than usual.

“. . . . **a b a n d o n e d  a t  w a t e r f a l l ?** ” Sans voice sounded odd. It was dead and a twist of dread to the occupants. Monsters with Fonts tend to create a general atmosphere simply by talking. Sans should be Comic Sans and not the other font styles of Sans. The drunken fish beside her shivered from the lowering of temperature, Grillby was unaffected by this. The bartender must know Sans way back to be immune to font alteration, Undyne experienced this too with Papyrus. The guy’s font is always used for something horrific, ancient or loud. Papyrus often wrote on his font when he makes puzzles and reports which only she can read. This is a good thing since it is understandable unlike the nerds in the lab, Alphys is-Nope. Alphys writes like chicken - Chicken scratches on paper or scribbles on scratch paper.

" _Yes Sans, in Waterfall. According to the now-deceased tortoise, the skeleton was abandoned early yet his development accelerated in an abnormal rate for average monsters. Birthday is the same with Undyne and his STATs are a lot sturdier than yours. Hmm... During his down times, the general would mention the child's bizarre obsession to puzzles..._ " Her intuition told her to get out. She didn't want to hear the drunken confession of Mr. Gerson - The monster who locked Papyrus in the white room whenever he went out and played, the same monster who punished her because she made a minor slip-up by mentioning her brother's name in class. In the end, it was all for naught? Sans sounded more curious than the norm as he listened and responded. It's as if the skeleton wanted to know more about Papyrus. Undyne wasn’t making a hypothesis. Sans asked, but didn't sound happy either. "did the turd mention anything weird when he got the kid?"

'GET OUT.' Her intuition ordered. Undyne followed it all too willingly. Her intuition never got her wrong before or was it the fact Grillby was mentioning the other side of their rose-tinted past? Both Undyne and Papyrus remembered the good times; the bad ones scarred them unconsciously. If ever they had a one-to-one talk with a psychiatrist, they would deny allegations of attempted murder. In the Underground, if a young monster had great potential, they have certain rights and are prioritized under the law. Mr. Gerson actually tried killing Papyrus more than her fingers can count. Mr. Gerson could lose his guardianship over them, but then what? Undyne couldn't trust anyone and Papyrus was too young and naive back then. It wouldn't work. Grillby also jotted down the skeleton’s attention. " _Yes... The thing that bothered him was the fact the child had some recollections -_ "

*CHING! *

'Nope. Nada. Not hearing this.' Undyne decides as she slammed a bag of gold before hastily standing up. Undyne could hear her name being called, but she went straight outside holding her phone near her fin. Undyne calls the Hotland Unit and schedules a beatin-she meant meeting with the fucking robot - The same (rotten tomatoes leveled) celebrity who promised to call her ASAP if he meets the skeleton.

* * *

[HOTLAND – Priorities]

“Fucking impromptu missions!” Undyne cursed. Jumping from the top of the buildings, her men suddenly declared that there was a mafia war on the other side of the Capital. To reduce internal damages within the nearby institutions (hospital and banks governed by the Aristocracy), the Captain of the Royal Guards organized her men to her battle strategy. If this was bad, it gets worse from here. A Female Rabbit has alerted her of finding the location of the monster slave trade. Not just any slave trade, it was the Black Market-level Slave Trade where special monsters are even fought over in Auctions.

_“UNDYNE. ONCE YOU SEE THIS INFO BREAKER COME THROUGH THE DOORS, START THE OPERATION. DON'T ASK WHY.” She recalled her brother mentioning, covering his face with a red blush peppered on his face. Undyne stares at the skimpy rabbit skipping away and looks back at the skeleton. This information was hard to come by, but the skeleton had entered the brothels to get an informant. How touching._

_“So… Did she try to offer you a blow-” Undyne snickered as Papyrus flipped the table with a scream. His eyes bulging out with his blush more prominent than few seconds ago. “END OF DISCUSSION!”_

‘The Go-Signal.’ Undyne thought. It was a rare opportunity sent by God to arrest those stealthy assholes from operating outside the realm of the law. Sure the Underground looks like it has no rules, but guess again. There is. That’s why everyone isn’t a nomad and there’s such a thing as the Capital. While the Guards were huddle together to discuss the operation. Another monster came with news of peasant rebel on the West Side of the Capital, something to do with food prices and constant abuses of higher authority. Undyne knew if she didn’t do anything, the Aristocracy would grind her to the spikes. Papyrus was so much better in talking to those scums, but the skeleton said it was her job to get along with them. Since her Second-in-Command was absent, she took control of the 3 separate operations and positioned her men on the four tasks in different duties: Attack, Stealth and Back-up.

“Yo Captain Undyne!” Before they left for the execution of her plan, Royal Guard 01 came in screaming her name. Hearing the Guard’s message, there was an internal commotion between the barricades amongst her own men. Undyne wants to scream or kick a guy’s dick, but she remained calm. She made a minor adjustment, adding a Defense Team in case of further break-outs or rebellion within the districts.

“Why does **this** happen when I got stuff to do?!” Undyne asked out loud. Jumping high to reach the far building on the other side, she knew the folks would find the opportunity to rebel if ever the Guards in a certain district becomes less than 2. Undyne had to calculate the time and amount needed for each place. In the end, she positioned herself as the sole unit to handle the ruckus in the barricades. As the Head of the Royal Guard, she needs to exert her authority. She’ll murder them if she has to.

*RING! RING! *

“Yes hun?” Undyne greets her girlfriend as she jumps to the ground. Brisk-walking her way towards the blockage, she remembered that these bastards were supposed to make sure the boundary between the Capital is separated with the Outlands. Monsters staying in the Outskirts were vicious and opportunistic. If they found out that there was turmoil in the higher ranks, she would need to add her list of Shittiest Things That Happened when I’m On Break. “Uh… We found P-Papyrus.”

“Great. Can you bring him to the line?” Undyne bashed the door open. The Headquarters looked okay in the outside, but in the inside… It looks like crap. Blood and dust was everywhere, Monsters were fighting left and right, Undyne pulls out her spear and slams in to the ground. No effect. Chaos and Despair was suffocating the residents. Undyne hid behind the door, using it as a shield towards the daggers and bullets towards her position. Alphys stuttered. “U-Umm… You see? Mettaton was supposed to keep h-him safe… B-but some monsters are… T-trying to kidnap him r-right now?”

“COCK-SUCKING ASSHOLES!” Undyne screamed as she placed the phone away from her face. What was wrong with today? She knows tomorrow is her-their birthday and she has to face this sort of shit before thinking of a gift for the skeleton? Bringing the phone back to her fin, Undyne's voice was the same as few minutes ago. "Can you tell the guards to keep them stalling?"

"The guards are also collaborating with the... Kidnapping... So... Uh... Undy- *CREAK! *" Alphys' voice got cut off when Undyne's phone got hit by a bullet. That's right; the bullet didn't hit her head but her phone. Undyne summons out her spear and growled. These guys can ruin the HQ, they can kill each other, but if they destroyed her moment with Alphys, that a whole different story all together. From a distance, an orchestra plays composed of string and wind instrument as Undyne beats the shit out of her enemies.

* * *

[THE SEARCH - MTT Hotel]

'This prick seriously needs a friend other than my bro...' Undyne thought as she entered the crime scene to see a chainsaw holding robot interrogating the suspects. Meeting up with Alphys, it was sweet of Alphys to help bandage her wounds. Even if she knows she could heal herself, Undyne decides her regenerative properties will be sufficient enough. Mettaton turned to direction and walked towards her, his over-sized heels was distracting as it made clicking sounds that echoed in the silent room.

"There was a third party who was able to take Papy without their notice..." Mettaton still had something to say, his eyebrows were furrowed with a confused look. Undyne wants to know why Papyrus was reduced to Papy. Shouldn't it be Fell? "Security has mentioned no one but the staff members leaving the premises."

"I want the list of Staff members ASAP. Royal Guard 01 and Royal Guard 02, I want this area's events recorded and submitted to me at 1800 hours!" Undyne ordered the weird slimy huge creature in between the hallway and her two guards hovering behind her. Grabbing the list, Undyne looks at the potential suspects. Squinting, Undyne was staring at a peculiar name. 'Fuck no. Sans better not have used fish puns here or I will stab him!'

"Oh yes! Undyne. Fell has some items in his room. You may get it in the ground floor." Mettaton spoke, watching her leave to enter Papyrus' room. Entering the room, Undyne saw the items hidden in Papyrus-expected areas. Undyne paused, seeing the black armor covered in red and black gift wrapper. It was obvious judging from the shape. Undyne scavenged further and saw a new addition of the sucky Storybook about the **Rabbit**. "Fluffy Bunny? Lame!"

Keeping the guy's stuff all in a bundle, Undyne has to bring this back home before resuming her search. She can resume in the morning, she needs to see if her other operations were a success. She is not going to risk failure or she will never forgive herself.

* * *

[PHONE CALL - Heading back to Snowdin]

*CRING CRING! *

"....?" Two days has passed after the consecutive missions and Undyne was surrounded with paperwork. The sound of her new phone given by Alphys was waking her from her undeserved slumber. Struggling to find for her phone, Undyne picked it up and grumbled. "How did anyone find out about my new phone number?"

"Who is thi-" Undyne was interrupted with her brother's voice who replied. "This is Papyrus from Snowdin. Undyne. Before you scream like a banshee, let me explain."

"...." Undyne blinks blearily. Still not able to comprehend the situation as she stared at the paperwork she has to finish by nightfall. "First, I dialed all of the numbers until I reached yours. Second, I wanted to go to Hotland to buy you a gift first. Third, I can't leave Snowdin yet because someone is about to **Fall** and I have to watch over him. Fourth, said-monster, who I can't leave right now, set up a birthday party in the house, but nearly **fell** so I invite you to come here for our belated birthday party. Is it okay for you to come here?"

"Sure... What's the location?" Undyne was chill. She was going to bring this entire load over and have the whole day spent on doing paperwork and organizing reports before nightfall. Papyrus sensed his incoming demise with the paperwork, hesitantly stating the address. "Ok... I'm in Sans' house. See you."

*CLACK. *

"....What?!" Undyne responded too slowly since the caller already hanged up on her. Looking at the whole cartload of paperwork, Undyne clicked her tongue. "Fucking Snowdin I go."

* * *

[SANS' HOUSE - Paperwork and Birthdays]

"You better not die, punk! I need you to demote yourself before you die or Alphys is going to do your paperwork." Undyne threatened the resting comedian on Papyrus' lap. As soon as Undyne arrived, Papyrus has set up the table to place the work on. Because Sans’ head was on his lap, Papyrus had little space to move lest he wants to disturb the skeleton. Reading the reports, Undyne looked up for inspiration only to see party balloons bumping the walls. Looking sideways, board games were lying on the corner of the room. Sans was going to celebrate their birthday with kiddie games? That was a laugh.

"for the last time fish breath, i’m not gonna die. and aren't you a slave driver, forcing papyrus to work on something you operated?" Sans muttered. One eye opened to reveal a burning red eye light even when Papyrus ordered him to relax. It was surprising how Papyrus kept breaking her promise in regards to **Energy Transfer** ring, seeing how Sans was the one who formed a connection with the taller skeleton to stabilize his SOUL. Papyrus accepted it (consciously or unconsciously, she goes for the latter) because he must have seen Sans as an ally. Undyne scoffed. An evil grin on her face, "Maybe I am. I am his superior, the head of the Royal Guards; the same one who should've brought you back to the lab for **experimentation**."

"Can't both of you get along in the same room? Sans. Shouldn't you be asleep? You need the energy and stop taunting Undyne because you're immune to her wrath. Undyne. Aren't we doing work? You shouldn't let something catch your attention, especially one who doesn't plan on harming you." Papyrus sighs at her antics. Undyne didn't comment because she doesn't want to sound like she wanted to argue with that jerk. Holding a pen, she scribbled some notes and signed some documents. Undyne wondered if all **Falling** Monsters have to form a bond with a **Hopeful** monster. If so, they were all doomed. Having only 1% of the population being Hopeful Monsters, acquiring trust and a bond was even rarer given the probability in an anarchic system as the condition.

"why are you called CoolSkeleton95-the number i mean? you could've had any number like 85 or 69 so..." Sans began after the duo had a short break for lunch. Eating the birthday lasagna Papyrus made, Undyne was giving Sans the stink eye. She knew what those numbers were, Papyrus wasn't trendy with numbers either. In fact, Papyrus must've chosen 95 because of one topic in statistics discussing about confidence level. He must've felt so proud regarding the number and she was right. Papyrus discussed statistics and left Sans staring at him weirdly.

"And Sans? Why did you mention 69 and 85-" Papyrus was cut off with her stabbing a piece of lasagna and stuffing it down the guy's mouth. Papyrus' eyes widened in surprise which Undyne clarified with her eyes spelling danger to Sans, "It's a perverted thing, nothing you need to know."

"unless you wanna know-nevermind..." Sans scratched his back. She continues to glare at him, Sans was climbing to her blacklist with how his doing. Papyrus swallows the food and frowned. "I see..."

"...." After they ate, Papyrus and her returned to their station. Sans rested beside Papyrus in the couch and eventually... glancing at the paperwork with Papyrus. They were correcting her reports using the various dialects in the Underground. Those douches… It isn't her fault that she sucked at writing more than talking. In the end, Sans and Papyrus was already discussing some inside joke only they knew. It must have happened within the last two months for this to happen, Undyne being always familiar with Papyrus and his funny bone. Sans asked, “remember last week when we decided to go to grillbz’ bar since we had some spare change and time on our phalanges?”

“Sans! If Undyne reports this to my Units, they will surely break our bones and give it to their pups.” Papyrus was shaking his head, but the Second-in-command was smiling. Sans laughed and even continued with his story which ended with all of them laughing their heads off. They were supposed to calm down and resume work until Sans decided to help and make progress slower. He started with the puns.

“And this bastard said, ‘I would never be caught holding that… But this baby here!’ Right after he said that, the guy began pulling down his pants and this newbie. She didn’t know how prison worked. Covering her eyes, she pleaded in a ninny voice, ‘s-stop! put the gun away!’” Undyne described her newbies that she handled last month. If she told this two years ago, Papyrus wouldn’t be able to get in the inside joke. Good thing he learned from his Units, even if they bitched a lot. It became some sort of group conversation with all of them just joking around, relaxing from the recent events. However, if they go overboard with the ACT of giving similar puns and jokes, Papyrus will feign anger to stop these ACTs.

“come on! paps. bring out your **humerus** side, i know you have them.” Sans often poked and persuaded Papyrus to say something - anything that happened in his side, but the skeleton refused. Mr. Gerson conditioned Papyrus to relay important information and not personal useless data, Undyne had to avoid Sans gaze when Papyrus discussed Undyne and his experience instead. Surprisingly, they were able to finish the paperwork (Undyne should try enslaving Sans to do her work) ten minutes before dinner.

“i bought chocolate cake, but i doubt you guys can **candle** the **respongebility**.” Sans yawned, tired from work. Hungry for food (since she has the stomach unlike these two who eat only to replenish energy), Undyne went to the fridge and free the dark-natured captive. Coming back, Undyne realized both skeletons were silently resting on the couch, occupying opposite sides of the couch.

"So bro, you know what type of SOUL Pact you're in?" Undyne inquired, setting the cake down and taking a knife and slicing a small piece for herself. Papyrus paused and looked at his left side to see Sans slurping a yellow soft drink she got from her house. When the hell did Sans leave the couch? She didn’t see him enter the kitchen. Papyrus deferred the question to the smaller skeleton. "Sans. What weird Pact did you do while you were at the verge of falling?"

"dunno... nothing serious." Sans comments with his eyes closed. Papyrus then stared at Undyne and blinked when he was given a chocolate cake slice, obviously bigger than hers since Papyrus loves sweets. Sans’ head turned, eye sockets blank when he saw their exchange yet Sans didn’t say a word when Papyrus gave him a plate of cake.

“Eat. You need energy.” Papyrus comments and lets go of the held-plate. Poor Royal Head of the Nerd Ass-ociation, gonna get his butt kicked if he dares harm her progressively evil subordinate. Sometimes, Undyne wished they were never siblings. It gets harder to implement rules when your brother knows you’re a terrible liar and the world was simply a game for him. Papyrus was a grade B psychopath with no intentions of murder unless to get what he needs, lying on the ground waiting for the right opportunity.

* * *

[SANS’ HOUSE – Inviting Alphys and Mettaton]

“SANS. IT’S BAD ENOUGH UNDYNE ABHORS HIM, I DON'T NEED ANOTHER ALLY HATING HIM AS WELL.” Papyrus said, but Undyne and Sans was sure as hell that Mettaton wasn't in their good side when he came in wearing those skimpy clothes. Papyrus was oblivious, Sans and Undyne was furious. It was only Alphys who calmed them down, stating that the celebrity was simply experimenting with clothes design. Alphys was also surprised that Sans was wearing something other than his lab coat, but Sans waved the comment off as if he heard that boring statement a hundred times. Fortunately for Papyrus, Alphys brought some VCRs to watch and pacify the intense hostility. Undyne was even ready to beat someone up… Well. If the pacifier is Alphys, she could let it slide. Sans was merely on the defensive. Separating into two groups - males and females, she heard Papyrus groan. “SANS!”

“no. he is of the third gender. it’s called a mtt.” Sans grumbles as he created a bone barrier separating him and Papyrus from Mettaton. Mettaton was sitting up, gripping his left hand with his eyes closed. The robot’s right cheek was twitching from irritation. She can see Papyrus turn to stare at the skeleton beside him with a WHAT? Expression. “SANS. I UNDERSTAND METTATON IS PRIVILEGED ENOUGH TO HAVE HIS OWN GENDER, BUT HE NEEDS TO BOND WITH OTHER SUPERIOR MONSTERS AND GET HIS HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER.”

“Your brother is skilled in complimenting.” Alphys acknowledged. Undyne nods. Undyne and Alphys lay together as she held the remote while her girl gets up to set up the TV. If Papyrus was a Pokemon, his first skills would be CHEER and WAIL. His first evolve would be called a Pap or Papy then if you see a bunch of them, they’re called a Papyrii. Crap. That sounded so terribly cute. The only thing left is the skeleton’s attitude. She has to fix her Second-in-Command to become a cruel yet trustworthy bad-ass – only ½ of her journey. Sans folded his arms, face slumped on the pillow Papyrus brought down for all of them. “i’ll re- **fuse** him.”

“Papy dear~! Why are you even asking this lazy bum?” Mettaton complained. Papyrus stared at him and remembered the robot was out of the ‘evident’ loop. Undyne realized what this entailed. Shit. She needs to destroy what Mr. Gerson taught him before Sans abuses Papyrus’ behavior over his authority. Mr. Gerson must’ve thought Papyrus has a noob for a sibling. Blasted tortoise. Papyrus responded something she expected since the guy doesn’t lie to his allies. “BECAUSE HE IS… MY OLDER BROTHER?”

“…” Mettaton was quiet, slowly turning to Undyne and looking back at the bone wall. Alphys didn’t make any comments while Undyne ate some caramel popcorn the trio prepared and distributed to separate containers before the newcomers came. Mettaton rubbed his face. The celebrity is going to take another approach. “Sans. We both know each other. I’m sure we can sort this out-”

“ **f u c k  o f f** ” Sans cut off and silence spread. Mettaton and Sans must not really get along if the skeleton used a different font. Papyrus shrugged, not going to argue as he rests on the pillow to stare at the blank screen. Mettaton was frowning when Sans turns back to his usual lazy self and snuggles his pillow for a good resting position. Silence still prevailed and Undyne saw both siblings now staring at each other, enacting a nonverbal discussion. Her vision heads back to the screen where Alphys finally finished the set-up and played the VCR. Before Undyne could order Papyrus to turn the light off, the light was flicked off on its own - obviously Sans.

* * *

[SANS’ HOUSE – Videos and Books]

“WHAT TYPE OF MOVIE IS IT THIS TIME OR IS THIS A SERIES MARATHON?” Papyrus asked. Five movies and one anime series passed, majority of the occupants are either active or docile. Alphys was watching with her eyes twinkling at the moves and actions of each character. Alphys was contagious, having herself also cheering and screaming when they’re favorite pairing isn’t coming together. Mettaton was the silent type, watching the movies without even moving or blinking. He only becomes animated when the credits showed up. Sans was asleep and Papyrus was using Sans as a cushion or prop. The next movie was about romance and betrayal, something Undyne remembered forcing Papyrus to read its novel’s version. Mettaton was the first to give an answer in a very seductive tone. “Surely, your favorite~”

“I HAVE NO FAVORITE SERIES OR MOVIES. UNDYNE HAS THOUGH. IF I RECALL CORRECTLY, IT WOULD BE THE-” Papyrus’ sentence was stopped when Undyne screamed in her defense. “At least it isn’t about a certain **furry**!”

“k-kinky…” Alphys chuckled, but Papyrus said with a possible betrayed look (too dark to see his expression when the movie gives not enough light to see). “I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THAT A SECRET!”

“And you were going to embarrass me in front of my gal!” Undyne hissed back. But before they started bickering, the sight of an orchestra came to the screen. The musical-inclined romance-betrayal movie began. Papyrus, being a jerk, wondered why some parts were overemphasized. The guy needs some series motivation to pick a love book and learn how to get a love bone. Anyone, but Mettaton please.

“Isn’t this romantic Papyrus? Papyrus? Oh. He. Did. Not!” After two more movies, Mettaton realized too late the Second-in-Command’s habit of seeing love and sex a bore. She remembered a professor tried to teach rape techniques in the ‘Academy.’ Undyne remembers vividly seeing the skeleton’s response - yawning and closing his eyes even at the sex scenes. She and Papyrus shouldn’t have taken a bath together when they were younger. It must’ve made her subordinate set a high standard for his ideal lover.

“sorry to tell ya, buddy but he’s **sheeping** right now.” And Sans is awake in the middle of the night. As soon as Sans woke up, the bone wall vanished allowing Mettaton to look at the skeleton brothers. Undyne diverts her eyes to see both skeletons huddled together because of the cold winter temperature. Sans yawned, snuggling inside the slightly fetal position younger brother to conserve his heat energy. Sans commented with sleepy eyes. “so mtt. you wanna get **frisky** with me instead?”

“No. Wake up Papyrus since he’s more decent to talk to than you.” Mettaton pouted. Why can’t Sans and Mettaton get along, hook-up and become an official couple? This way, Mettaton fans will stop giving congratulatory/condolence letters to Papyrus, Papyrus will be the third wheel in the relationship and continue being her single status Second-in-command. Once a monster is branded with another monster, the brand turns into a weakness point which enemies take advantage. Papyrus can’t always save Mettaton and definitely doesn’t need help when he gets captured. She would know if the guy needs help once Papyrus unconsciously sends a signal in their BLOOD Pact, having done that when he got captured by a shady organization. The Canine Units showed their prowess in tracking when this event occurred.

* * *

[WATERFALL – The Talk]

“You did what now?” Undyne asked, wanting the skeleton to repeat himself. After the birthday party, Papyrus had a change of heart (something happened which caused the guy to change his mind) and decided to stay with the lazy skeleton. Routine was the same as always, only difference was that Papyrus doesn’t take all her work and stays in a different house. Undyne gained higher autonomy by being able to leave her house alone in longer hours to visit and handle more missions. Since there are times Papyrus sleeps in the house, someone had to keep guard. The area being the lair of assassins, unwanted children and wishes - it wasn’t the prettiest area to buy a house in. After a week, she was reading the news to hear a knock on the door. It was Sans and she was starting to get used to the scientist wearing her brother’s gift. Speaking of Papyrus, the skeleton was also seen wearing the crimson scarf given to him by Sans. Undyne allowed Sans to enter the house since the guy looks like he has something important to say to her.

“didn’t think you had some hearing problem going on, but yeah. i gave the position to alphys.” Sans' frown was giving her weird vibes. Undyne paused and made some tea first. After placing both cups with golden flower tea given to her by King Asgore, Sans looks down at it and comments. “er… do you really drink this stuff? not really the most golden of products.”

"What do you want?" Undyne was glaring at Sans. No one dares make a joke about the King's gifts, not on her watch. Sans smiled, "simple. i'm applying to the position of sentry for Snowdin. boss said a guy died recently so i wanna replace him."

"...." Undyne knew Sans was strong. She just doesn't know how strong since the stats in front of her showed the weakest she has ever seen. Sans was even addressing Papyrus similar to the way the Canine Unit calls the skeleton. "Did you talk to Papyrus? Given your stats, you're a walking free EXP sample."

"i did. that's why i'm here." Undyne was so tempted to give Sans the job and let the guy die from a surprise attack.... Since Sans was a mere civilian, no longer a scientist, Undyne joked. "sure you can. and before you fall, paps is going to bring your dying body to the research facility."

"thanks, buddy." Sans closed his phone, already recorded her voice in the device. Undyne's eye twitched because of the guy's tactic. Audio huh? Concrete evidence given in the shortest time period was considered legitimate by her second-in-command. Papyrus was so gullible. Instead of leaving her before she summons her spear, Sans' arrogant smile widened. "i also wanted to tell you that before i resigned, i altered some docs like papyrus being under my custody."

"As if I need to know that bullcrap!" Undyne retorts and at the back of her mind tries to examine why the skeleton said this or even do such an act. If she's twenty one this year, Papyrus is... Fuck! She forgot about her 5 year age difference with her Second-in-command. Papyrus is still a fucking minor. That dweeb! Said-dweeb points to himself and commented, "ex-royal scientist? pft. see ya later, **bass commander**."

"Rot in hell, bastard!" Undyne threw a javelin at the skeleton that dodged with skill before running outside as fast as a rodent. Remembering from the recent weeks of meeting the skeleton, she really hates how that comedian uses fish puns on her a lot. Standing up with her spear, the Head of the Royal Guards plan to avenge her pride as an aquatic mix breed.

* * *

[SNOWDIN – Rumors and Reality]

       There are rumors that the Terrible Second-in-Command of the Royal Guards has a weak older brother with one HP. There are also talks about the two skeleton brothers being inseparable, always knowing when the other is in trouble and vice versa. There are gossips focusing on the mysterious past of the two and how they came to be. The brothers are commonly heard arguing and trying to kill each other. This leads to discussions of the inevitably end to the death of the other, mostly by the hands of the stronger brother. Everyone is betting on Papyrus killing the pathetic One HP Monster with one attack but in Undyne's opinion, the monsters are wasting their time.

**Papyrus is never gonna kill Sans…**

“What are you guys doing?” Undyne’s eye twitched as she looks down at both skeleton brothers lying on the ground staring at the ceiling of their house. Undyne simply wanted to check on her subordinate and congratulate him for showing that lazy ass who’s boss. Hearing the rumors of Papyrus’ uncharacteristic wrath fueling his reputation, Undyne was proud that her foster brother was growing up to be…

“my bro’s so cool.” Sans was in a dazed state staring at the ceiling. The floors were covered with fluffy covers and both skeletons were lying in a familiar position as… Undyne gripped her hand into a fist.

“Papyrus… Mind telling me where you got this idea?” Undyne asked. Papyrus eye lights direct itself to hers and he replies with a somewhat awed voice, “WELL. I ASKED METTATON WHAT BROTHERS USUALLY DO ON THEIR FREE TIME ASIDE FROM SCREAMING, TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER AS WELL AS OTHER STUFF WE BOTH DO TO EACH OTHER… AND THIS IS WHERE WE ENDED UP DOING – LYING ON THE FLOOR, PRETENDING TO BE GARBAGE...”

“THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I’VE-UNDYNE? WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WHY DO YOU HAVE A KILLER AURA?” Papyrus asked as she turns around. Closing the door, she can hear Sans comment. “bro. i don’t think you should be so troutful to bass commander when she’s in an eel mood.”

“SANS. STOP WITH THE PUNS, I’M BEING SERIOUS HERE-OH CRAP NO!” Papyrus voice screamed when she was halfway gone from the neighborhood. Aiming to alter a robot’s body to a toaster, Undyne wasn’t going to be forgiving for letting that **prick** manipulate her subordinate.

       Undyne knows Papyrus better than Sans. The guy can’t always be in an argument with someone twenty-four-seven or he’s going to explode with the stress. Papyrus wasn’t good with stress and often huddles in a quiet corner to think about his thoughts or do other menial tasks/hobbies to get out of the pressure. Sure. Papyrus was loud and energetic, but sometimes, when no one notices, Papyrus would try to hide from everything. This was a rare occurrence, Undyne was sure Papyrus wouldn’t show this to Sans. As the one handling the household, Papyrus can’t show weakness or he’ll get dusted. Undyne wondered if Sans was able to catch Papyrus playing his violin. This meant Papyrus was greatly disturbed with something and needs someone to talk to – That’s her usually.

* * *

[SNOWDIN - BLOOD Pact]

"what do you want?" Sans inquired as she came in the house. It was even on the wrong time to see her student when: One, Papyrus is asleep while Sans is awake; Two, both brothers were having their resting day; Three, the skeletons are on the couch in a precarious position; Four, Sans and her was never in good terms and Five, there was a snow storm outside.

"What do you plan on doing with my Second-in-Command?" Undyne interrogated. She doesn't get the smaller skeleton. To her, Sans was a threat to her foster brother's reputation. The reputation was obvious, everyone wanted to get Papyrus' job. Who wouldn't?

"he is my younger brother. can't i watch over him?" Sans replied back. He was a burden to her subordinate, having crappy STATS for everyone who CHECKs. The Canine Unit often bullies the punk only for Sans to escape and get caught by Papyrus. Same younger skeleton seeks vengeance by nearly dusting the crew. It gave Undyne headaches sometimes.

"As if you have the STATs." Undyne scoffed. Sans was silent and yet didn't move from his spot. His actions were on the defensive, it was incomprehensible. In a **BLOOD Pact** , it meant the stronger sibling is in control of both elements: **ownership and power play** over the other. She knows Papyrus is the dominant one, but why is Sans acting like the dominant one right now?

"Wake him up. I got to teach him something." Undyne ordered. Instead of obeying her, Sans glared at her with an irritated look. Today, she trudged to this exact house to teach her subordinate regarding ownership; A two-day lesson because of the Snow storm. Ownership - The same lesson found in the core Subject Papyrus skipped in the 'Academy' - Marriage and Ownership.

"how about later?" Sans frowned. Undyne and Sans never got along because Sans hated her influence over Papyrus. What the bone bag doesn't know is that Papyrus gave more trust to Sans than her. Back when she and Papyrus had a BLOOD Pact, Papyrus never gave complete trust because he was afraid that she'll betray him. Papyrus violated the norm attitude of the owned since he should confide everything to her - his owner. Now that Papyrus was in a new BLOOD Pact, why does she see the guy willing to keep trusting this sorry piece of ass when Papyrus is definitely the owner in the relationship?!

"Sans... Isn't Papyrus the owner in the BLOOD Pact?" Undyne can feel the atmosphere turn cold. Even when she said this, Undyne has a small inkling that Sans sees himself as the owner because the Owner was usually the older sibling. In a BLOOD Pact, the **Owner** was the one who knew everything and took care of the **Owned** \- The Owned being the younger sibling. Because the older sibling lived longer than the younger, they would need to gear EXP and LVL to live up to their role as the protector. It was very rare for an older sibling to be the Owned. Sans chuckled, it wasn't the happy type of laugh. "maybe?"

"Cut the bull crap. Of course he is! Papyrus needs to know the ACTs he can do towards you and I'm teaching him." Undyne continues, now wondering how the room felt just as cold as the outside. She was even wearing a jacket. Because of Mr. Gerson, Papyrus never held on to things and even lackeys for too long unless it was clothes and weapons.

"didn't he learn it in the 'academy'?" Sans wasn't backing out. As expected from the punk who insults her in a daily basis. As Papyrus' mentor, she needs to teach the punk how to get used to handling subordinates on his own. He is always so distrustful with others that he often goes into missions solo. If Papyrus claims Sans as an underling, Sans is legitimately protected as well as useful for undercover missions.

"Papyrus... didn't take it because he was taking other subjects. But... You could help me teach Paps if you want...?" Undyne says under her teeth because even if she doesn't want to do this, Sans wasn't going to allow her to teach Papyrus unless he was in it. And did the room turn warmer? Sans grinned and replied. "okie."

"WHA-? SANS, WHO'S THERE?" Papyrus groggily asked, blinking to look around the room. Sans hums and crosses his arms under his head. "whad’ya think, boss?"

"How cute. You two were snuggling because of the snow storm." Undyne's comment made Papyrus stop blinking and look down at Sans. Pushing Sans to the side, Papyrus stood up with an angry blush. "WE WERE NOT SNUGGLING! I JUST HAPPEN TO HAVE DECIDED TO CLOSE MY EYES WHILE ON THE COUCH!"

"he means sleeping." Sans yawned and wrap himself in the warm blanket. Papyrus grumbled and stood up apologizing. "SANS, SHUT UP! I APOLOGIZE FOR MY LATE RESPONSE. WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE, UNDYNE?"

"we're gonna teach you about marriage and socializing." Sans comments, Papyrus looks at Sans and looks back at Undyne. "PLEASE TELL ME THE TALKING TACO IS LYING."

"The Taco is telling the truth, Papyrus. You need this lesson and we're going to wrap two days until it gets into your skull." Undyne said dauntingly. Papyrus groaned while Sans laughed at his nickname. But even after this lesson, Papyrus refuses to rely on Sans. This only enlightened Sans how ironically distrustful yet trusting cinnabun of a brother Undyne had to take care of in the past. This event also made Undyne notice how active this supposed lazy ass is when it comes to protecting his new brother.

* * *

[EXTRA - Sibling Distance and Motive]

       After a few more weeks passed, Undyne decided to visit Papyrus and have a chat with Sans about her Second-in-Command. She blurted out how Papyrus tends to lose killing intent when his opponent has no EXP in battle. Papyrus would 100% guaranteed to SPARE the monster if they continuously ACT MERCY and show great skill in dodging towards their battle. At least to her understanding, Undyne and Sans had one thing in common. They were fine gaining LOVE without hesitation to protect those they love. As long as Papyrus is able to to come to her sessions and meetings, Undyne was willing to identify Sans as a low-threat level. As long as Papyrus comes back in one piece, Sans won't try to dust her and where she stood.

_"it seems your fabled blue attack... got both of you **grounded**." Undyne laughed at her own joke as Papyrus tried to push Sans off him. Placing the spell on Sans, Sans was on the midst of teleporting when the skeleton decided to land on Papyrus._

_"my bro is cool." Sans muttered while relaxing on the back of Papyrus. On the ground, Papyrus was frowning at how this did not go his way. Sans' SOUL density did not help the skeleton lift his body up, causing Papyrus to grunt at his older brother. "SANS. GET OFF ME!"_

_"how bro? i'm trapped in your spell." Sans laziness was recommendable as Papyrus screamed loud enough to cause some bats to flee. Wait they had bats? Even when all this happened, Sans was still on his brothers back, not moving and even going to take a nap._

       Undyne just hopes Sans can smack Papyrus' senses when a MERCIFUL Human comes over because the Terrible Papyrus might not kill the Human, her second in command might plan on capturing the Human instead. Why else did Papyrus keep his puzzles at the easy level? To give the incompetent creature a fighting chance. Too bad, easy meant 10% of the monsters in Snowdin can handle it.

_"Papyrus! Too much fluff! Stop this ACT right now!" Undyne covers her eyes when she opened the door to greet her subordinate, only to see Papyrus carrying Sans. Papyrus frowned and gave a dry laugh while Sans was asleep, drunk from his last drinking session._

_"HAHA. VERY FUNNY UNDYNE. SANS IS JUST-!" Papyrus yelped in a high pitch when Sans snuggled him by the neck for warmth. Undyne laughed her head off when Papyrus shivered at the cold skeleton's touch near his neck. In this rate, Papyrus was going to wear his scarf twenty four-seven._

       And what is wrong with Sans lately? Recently, Papyrus mentioned Sans was coming back home drunk. Sometimes, Sans would allow monsters to hurt him. She was fine with this, knowing the bastard but Papyrus is getting distracted in his work worrying for the guy. Papyrus shows his worry in a tsundereplane manner. Getting angry and hitting Sans, but later secretly regretting his actions and tries his best to heal the smaller skeleton indiscreetly. Such a **cinnabun**. Yet the thing that worried her the most was when Papyrus questioned if they've done this before. Undyne would smack him on the back and laugh it off, but Papyrus still gave hints of prior knowledge on her actions.

.....

Was she predictable? She was the second strongest monster in the Underground. Standing at the riverside, Undyne wore the armor given to her by Papyrus.

...

Because of the rumors about a Human entering the Underground, she requested Papyrus to brief her on the situation. Waiting is such a pain in the ass!

..

What the-?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending for the pre-existing chapters, final chapter coming soon...


	4. Queen Undyne Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human murdered everyone and stopped at Waterfall after learning their mistake. Leaving the Underground temporarily, Sans has made a phone call because the Underground is under dictatorship as well as the fact Flowey is alive and waiting for the Human to return...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary is at the bottom notes of the Chapter. You can read that if you want, more condense and less POV-ish. :)




            Ever since the rumors spread regarding the death of the King's death, multiple mutinies erupted in various areas of the Underground yet the Head Royal Guard brutally ascended as next Ruler of the Underground. She reinforced a strict rule of a massive military agenda for the future invasion towards Humanity. Undyne, as the new Queen of the Underground, had become busy executing traitors and possible opposition. Undyne begrudgingly accepted Sans as her Judge since the skeleton had prior knowledge in this field and secretly searched for the whereabouts of Alphys. She knows Alphys is alive somewhere but Mettaton wouldn't tell her where her girl is. Undyne refused to seek a replacement for the Royal Scientist, denying the possibility that Alphys may have...

 

_"Hey Alphys?" Undyne asked, holding a controller as she stared at the screen playing a battle simulation with Alphys as her opponent. Alphys' character did a special move, pausing time and kicking her character to pulp. "Yes, Undyne?"_

_"You aren't keeping secrets from me, are you?" Undyne's eye stared at the yellow lizard who flinched at the question. Both females continued their game, Undyne was able to hear a soft mutter while the story plot unfolds. "I-I'm sorry..."_

 

            Undyne didn't say this out loud but she couldn't believe any of this. The Human who SPARED her while she chased them all the way to Hotland had stopped murdering everyone yet she could never forgive herself on what happened. All of the monsters have been wiped out: the Ruins' residents murdered in cold blood, the Canine Units eliminated and their dust yet to be found and finally, her Second-in-Command defeated, not even given an ounce of MERCY. She knows how the Human looks - A child holding a knife. She knew deep down what had happened...

_"Sans... Why didn't you stop Papyrus?" Undyne inquired as she sat on her throne. The shimmering golden crown on her head, the Queen watched her Judge stare at her blankly. "i don't know..."_

_"The fuck do you mean you don't know?! You were there with him, weren't you?!" Undyne stood up, rushed towards the door and stabbed the skeleton with her crimson spear. Sans dodged the attack but gave no comment. The spear few inches away from his neck, the skeleton looks over to the spear and mutters, "boss didn't want me to intrude."_

_"But you **knew** , right?! You knew that **that Human** was in a killing spree! What type of bastard are you, huh?! Letting your own brother run off and get his ass killed!" Undyne asked in fury, watching the skeleton not even react to anything she said. Sans shrugged, his smile not leaving his face. "stop worrying 'bout it. we got better things to ACT about."_

_"..." Undyne removes her spear and turns away from the skeleton. Heading back at the throne, Undyne ordered in a cold voice, "Then give me his scarf, fucker."_

_"Sans-!" Undyne turns around, annoyed when there was no response. Sans was gone._

 

            Her brother-in-arm, renowned strategist, Second-in-command of the whole Royal Guard who stood by her side since childhold Papyrus had SPARED the Human because they were a child. They were a child who had cuts and bruises all over their body and wore old bandages to hide it. Papyrus had spared them because of the fact they were a child, something he could relate to in some way. That's what always happens because Papyrus was able to retain his empathy and hopefully, it rubbed off on Sans because an apathetic Judge was plain idiotic.

_"Have you found Alphys yet?" Undyne shuffles as she walks through the hallways with the robot. Mettaton wore a white lab coat, representing as an assistant of Dr. Alphys, and shook his head sadly. "Not yet. Hang on, Undyne."_

_"Who do you think you're talking to, prick? I'm fucking Undyne!" Undyne stretched her arms as she yawned her answer. It was getting late, but she rather have a status report and a quick check over the Lab to be in the safe side. The celebrity gave a dry laugh, "No one's made of steel and everlasting steroids, darling. You know better than that~"_

_"Just... Just find her okay?" Undyne commanded, but it sounded like a request. Fuck it. She was turning soft all because she's worried about the lizard. If Alphys could see her right now, she must be laughing with that cute giggle of hers._

_Undyne walked off, holding her shoulder tightly. Walking to the Queen's chambers, she spoke to no one in particular. It was like a reassurance, a mantra. "Alphys is alive. Let her be alive..."_

 

            Undyne could tell the Human had suffered from parental abuse or maybe even societal abuse, she had no idea honestly but people who suffer a similar experience just knows from: a simple eye contact, a little observation, the way their body shakes and how the SOUL reacts. It was Sans who confirmed her suspicion when he invited the child on a MTT dinner for a short chat. It was further strengthened when Mettaton talked about the Human's misunderstanding over this world. The Human was filled with so much LOVE and at the same time FEAR over everything, they had asked for forgiveness to Sans over the death of his brother. Sans forgave them. He forgave his brother's killer. If it were her, she'd tear the Human's arm as a reminder for them and her. Undyne sighs, looking beyond the balcony. It always looked like it was night time here with the red skies. Undyne gripped her hands into a fist. Remembering the constant betrayals of her supposed men during the take-over, the red head leans on the rails.

_"WHAT ARE YOU MOPING ABOUT THIS TIME?" Papyrus asked her as he leaned on the rails by the balcony. Undyne was looking down, wondering if she would hear a sound if she dropped this wine glass on a moving crowd down below. Maybe she would, but someone might snatch it and sell it in a pawnshop. "WAITING FOR ALPHYS?"_

_"H-hell no! I was thinking of what I'll do as Ruler of the Underground!" Undyne stuttered. Was she that obvious? Sure Alphys and her was an item, but the lizard shouldn't be seen as her weakness or else.... Some punks are going to take her captive for her position. She heard Papyrus laugh, "NYEH HEH! THAT WAS A JOKE, UNDYNE."_

_"Joke like that one more time and I'm going to kill you." Undyne warned, but she wasn't really serious. Her comrade hums and leans his back to face the opposite side. Was staring at the audience really interesting? All those punks are doing is getting drunk and fucking under the tables. Oh wait. Papyrus was an observer._

_"YOU'D PROBABLY MAKE ALPHYS YOUR QUEEN RIGHT? HMMM... SO YOU SHOULD BE CALLED KING UNDYNE." Papyrus established, swirling his wine glass with an amused smile. Undyne grinned at the thought. She was happy that her Second-in-Command is accommodating with the idea of marriage even in this twisted world. But then, Undyne tossed her wine glass to look at Papyrus position, "And you'd be my Head Commander in the Royal Guards living in Snowdin."_

_"I WOULDN'T MIND." Papyrus looked at her with amusement. Both individuals look at the crowd. Papyrus muttered in an annoyed voice, squinting his eye sockets. "WHY IS SANS A TROUBLE MAGNET?"_

_"Save your bro, paps." Undyne slapped the skeleton's back. Papyrus face palming before he heads inside once more._

 

"Heh. Marriage..." Undyne looks down. Her vision turns foggy as she felt some liquid fall down her eyes, even her injured eye was able to produce tears. "I'm such a dork..."

* * *

[ROYAL CASTLE]

 

"Lover my ass! I need no one." Undyne throws her wine glass at a butler and bit on the turkey on her plate. Alone with a few guests, the Queen ate viciously without a care in the world on her image. Having entered into a meeting with the fellow monarchs, they suggested the redhead to get a lover for her reputation and personal care. They had the guts to remark her behavior in the Heat Cycle. Of course she would kill monsters who dare go near her area. She wasn't going to give her pussy to any bastard in her reign. 

"H-have you seen Sans, Undyne? I wanted him to come with me regarding the CORE maintenance since I have yet to do that under **her** care." Mettaton inquired, one of her guests on the dining table. The other monster on the table was a Tigress who also ate as viciously as Undyne but it was because the monster had to prepare for an incoming battle 30 minutes from now. There isn't a moment to lose. Undyne wanted to join her like her usual thing but the Tigress named Athena insists on having her Queen rest. Undyne liked her guts, Athena was like her but more gore loving and the fact Athena has a thing for the Judge. You know? Sans who is supposed to be here!

"Have you called Grillby?" Undyne asked while chewing her food. She knew why the robot was asking Sans. He was the past Royal Scientist and willingly demoted himself to hang out with his brother... Mettaton sighs and rubs his forehead, "I have and Grillby hasn't seen him for the last three days. I also went to Snowdin and asked around, but the village is still a desert town due to the **past incident**. I also went to his rumored illegal food and drug stands and saw it empty." 

"Damn Judge. He wouldn't even give a fuck if there's a coup happening in the Castle." Undyne scratched her scales. She hates staying in the Castle, it was so hot and she had to keep placing the ointment supply given to her by Alphys. The ointment that seems to be endless in the Laboratory's storage room. Undyne pulls some ideas out of her head on where the skeleton could be, "Have you tried the torture chambers or the kitchen?" 

"Yes. I entered all of those areas and not a sign of our 'lovely' Judge." Mettaton took a sip of red wine. Mettaton doesn't really need to eat, but to continuous supply him with energy... Mettaton would need a little charge and a little magic. Everything in the Underground is magic so Mettaton could eat a wall and still be able to heal from that. Creepy. Undyne tries again, this time with her eye brows raised. "The Guest's rooms-" 

"H-he isn't there!" Athena spoke out, but had a stutter and odd blush. Athena must have tried capturing the skeleton again. Undyne wonders what they see in Sans. Aside from the fact Sans is more active and relate-able in her job as Queen (being a drunk buddy and someone who'll hear her rants), Undyne could consider Sans to be a mysterious devil who tempts her in making more wars against the opposition. She was thinking Sans to be a mysterious adviser, but she remembered Papyrus commenting Sans to be more like a devil judging his antics.

 

_"YOU WON'T FIGHT UNDYNE RIGHT, SANS?" Papyrus interrogated menacingly, but Undyne turned to see another picture. Sans was lying on top of Papyrus' back, staring at his brother's activity. The tall skeleton was doing the daily Word Search puzzle and was tapping a red crayon near his jaw. Sans looks at her and looks back, "too lazy, boss..."_

_"IS THAT A YES OR A NO?" Papyrus turns his head to look at his brother skull to skull. If Undyne didn't know any better, these guys have no idea what personal bubble meant when Sans gave a light headbutt on his brother. "i won't."_

 

"Maybe he's using drugs or something?" Undyne drank from her goblet. This was way better than a wine glass, it was harder too. She recalls those times she killed some intruders in the dining hall using the utensils on the table. She also used the table to smash an unfortunate mob of dick bags who thinks they're better in handling the castle than her. 'As if.'

"What if he's planning a coup?" One of her advisers appear. A tall and lanky batlike demon, he was one of Papyrus' adversaries during their stay in **The Academy**. Papyrus never really bothered his adversaries, too focused in eating sweets and being the best (trying to beat her duh.) Called Daren (Parents must be Dana and Ren. Children names often come from their parents unless the species have a naming tradition), the guy was bluffing. Sans would never create a coup because she remembers Sans saying he didn't care how she'll die. Unfortunately, Sans doesn't even want to spar or fight with her because of that promise he made with Papyrus.

_It was in the middle of the day... She, Papyrus and Sans were in a white room for some unknown reason. This is a test handled by Alphys to check their level of PATIENCE. However, after five hours of a casual conversation and another three of silence. Papyrus was lying on his chest, used to such orders because of Mr. Gerson. She and Sans, on the other hand, were starting to get blood hungry. Yup. She didn't care if this was to test their PATIENCE level. She had none and she was bored as fuck. Undyne asked, summoning her spear from thin air. "Wanna go punk?!"_

_"UNDYNE! HOW IS SANS GOING TO KEEP HIS PROMISE IF YOU CHALLENGED HIM?!" Papyrus can't take a hint. She recalls this **skeleton** can beat her while sleeping. The promise has to be nullified! As Head of the Royal Guards, she has to redeem her honor. Sans accepted her challenge, tired from doing nothing (That was Alphys' task to them). Sans stood up and was about to summon something until- "Papyrus!"_

_"_ _Fuck it, Undyne. Sans isn't that strong and you know it! Sans. Why?" Papyrus used his blue attack not only to drag them down, but also have blue bones in between the duo. Sans closed his eyes, Undyne watched (in fury) as the small skeleton loses all motivation to start a FIGHT and fall on Papyrus' head. The skeleton pushed Sans to the floor and continues looking at the floor's whiteness. Undyne screamed, "DAMN IT!"_

 

"Fuhuhuhuhu~ Sans? Make a coup against me?! He'll be dead before it even happens." Undyne stood up and gave a grin at her adviser. Walking out of the dining hall, Athena followed her faithfully. The Tigress must want to talk about something. While walking at the corridors, Athena starts. "You're not going to get Sans as a lover are you, my Queen?"

 "...." Undyne wants to shake this woman out of her senses. Who does this female think she is?! Desperate for some fucks?! Undyne remained calm, heading to her bedroom to change her outfit to something more familiar than the huge cape, shoulder pads thing. Undyne replied coolly. "No. I am not getting Sans. In fact, I am remaining single no matter what those shitheads say."

 "Ah! As expected of my Queen." Athena bows before leaving. Undyne peers over her shoulder to see the monster running in all four. She must be happy and why does she keep saying My Queen? Undyne scratched her right fin, Athena must be a fan of hers like Papyrus. Is that why she's devoted to her cause? Entering the King's chambers, Undyne started to discard the heavy clothing and start dressing her usual armor when she was still the Head of the Royal Guards.

 "ya called?" Sans asked. Undyne was fixing her hair into a high ponytail until she turned away from the mirror to face the Judge. Wearing the trademark black jacket, the small skeleton was propped on the window as he looked at her with a blank grin. 'This skeleton doesn't really enjoy killing or living, but he continues to roam around passing judgement.'

 

_"If you were this strong, Papyrus would've never hit you in the first place." Undyne comments, scanning the Judgement hall filled with blood and dust. Sans removed the mask, the traitor among the strongest opposition she has ever seen. Destroying the group as if they were nothing, Sans stretched his arms and yawns, "where would the fun be in that?"_

_"_ _You sado-masochist." Undyne rolled her eyes and walked towards the throne room. Sans grinned, following her and the sounds of glass (alcohol) echoed. "i know."_

 

"Mettaton's looking for you. He wants you to come with him to the CORE." Undyne answered and continues to look for her favorite spear made by Alphys. She keeps it in a secret case and brings it with her on her patrols. Sans sighs and Undyne looks up to see him at the bed, "do i have too?"

"Yes. Get your lazy ass off my bed and help the prick!" Undyne lifts her spear and swings it around the room. It wasn't as light as a feather but easy to handle given that it can imbued itself with magic. Sans sat up, winking at her with a grin. "going to your patrols, sweetheart?"

"Sans... Do that again and I'm going to steal that scarf while you sleep." Undyne warns but it was very difficult to get the crimson scarf Sans wore ever since Papyrus died. Usually, if a monster dies, their favorite item should be buried with them. Sans kept the scarf. It means he hasn't moved on and might try reviving the guy with Alphys' forgotten project called DETERMINATION. Although, Mettaton alerted her that Sans is more focused on Space and Time than the internal components of Monsters.

"but you need an air." Sans mocked, raising his hand to form a rainbow. Creating an offspring is easy but once you raise up the ranks, you would start thinking twice about making a fucking brat. She could adopt a brat, but those guys want her to have a lover. Nope. Undyne isn't going to let go of Alphys. She is and always will be the one for her. Undyne walked out of her room. She doesn't know if Sans is following her, but she cursed her 'associates.' "Let those fuckers rot. I am not changing myself for them."

"strong words... good or i would've laughed at you while you sleep or maybe prank on your face since you snore like a swine." Sans was behind her. She knew it. Ever since she came into power, this skeleton (who should've been her ally since the Judge is neutral) was judging her. That instance where she ordered a bunch of highly skilled scholars to do her paperwork, she heard dry laughter at the curtains. That time she was reading in the library about the traditions of other monsters, Sans came over sitting on the table telling her about the stuff as if mocking her. Is this how a Judge should ACT like?! Shouldn't the Judge be more annoying towards the Head of the Royal Guards and more friendly with the Ruler?! Fucking douche bag. 

"Bother Athena. I hear she's good in the bed." Undyne taunts and Sans gave out a loud sigh, but both had some nonverbal swore of abstinence. Undyne knows Sans disappears in certain times of the Month because of the Heat Cycle. She was more obvious, murdering people who tries entering her room. She needed no one, only... Undyne runs faster, wondering where her legs take her this time. Last time was in Snowdin where she can still recall the times she sees the Canine Units at their stations joking around and causing Papyrus to get angry at them.

 

_"Why are you being so sentimental? If someone dies, they die. That's all there is to it." Papyrus fiddles with his scarf as he leans on a BEWARE post. Undyne looks around and seeing no one, confesses softly. "But I think Alphys is going down the... path."_

_"Damn... Like Sans? Huh... Not sure but they'll kill us if they found out we're pitying them." Papyrus throws a rock, activating his spikes. Looking back at Undyne, the skeleton suggested a small ACT. "When she's going to say something, ACCEPT her no matter what. I'm sure the Head of the Royal Guards can do that much am I correct?"_

_"Papyrus.. When did you start underestimating me?!" Undyne ordered and several spears came forth to stab the skeleton. Eyes wide, Papyrus dodged all of them and summons out a femur bone to block the attack. "Is a femur really the only bone you can produce?!"_ _  
_

_"It's the longest. What? You want me to summon a skull to throw at you-? Sans... I SEE YOU THERE! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE A PUN OUT OF THIS!" Papyrus cursed as he saw a small black hump from a distance. Undyne has a feeling it was supposed to be a green joke but she won't save the face of either skeletons._

 

*Huff* *Huff* *Huff* Undyne pants, hands resting on her knees as she slightly bent down to take a breather. Standing up, she wondered why the area was so silent, devoid of SOUL or DESPAIR. Her vision goes blurry and she lost control of her body. It was the same place she and her had first met, the latter being at the edge of DESPAIR. Now that she was at the edge, where was she? She kneels down, dropping her weapon with a soft pitter-patter of the water against the force. Undyne couldn't believe she's back here again, she whispers...

 

"Please come back..."

 

...

 

FIGHT           **[ACT]**             ITEM            MERCY

 

..

 

You called for Help.

 

.

 

***But No One Came.**

* * *

[EXTRA]

 

"Hmm..." Flowey sighed. Once more, he lost the opportunity to talk with Undyne. He wanted to tell her what Papyrus wanted to tell her if ever he dies. Something about finding a hobby or something. He also has to relay Dr. Alphys message as she left to the True Lab, mentioning that Undyne should move on because her Happiness is also Alphys' happiness. But... The way LOVE crawls around her - being near Undyne was suffocating. There was so much DESPAIR-

"what's a weed doing here, following the queen of all things?" Sans asked as he lifts the startled golden flower with his red magic. Suspended in mid-air, Flowey became scared at the mere sight of the smaller skeleton. Sans smile wasn't lazy, it was playful in a scary way. Flowey starts moving his leaves in defense, unsure how to defend himself. "W-wait just a moment! All because I saw her run by, doesn't mean I was trying to do anything to her!"

"no different from an admirer, but i also assassinated them to. fishy's orders." Sans shrugged, but Flowey knew the skeleton doesn't need to follow orders. Seeing the Gaster Blasters directed at him, Flowey tries to defend himself in front of the Judge. "I'm telling them!"

"what?" Sans' grin turned into a frown. Crap. He shouldn't have said that, but this was the first thing the flower thought of. Flowey doesn't know which one to state first - The Human or Papyrus. Both individuals had something to say, but he knows Sans is still angry with Frisk for leaving the job half-finished (unfinished Genocide). He promised never to tell Papyrus' secret, but the guy's dead and he knows Sans remembers the RESETs. This is going to be embarrassing. "I-I'm going to t-tell Papyrus about you in the next RESET!"

"i care why?" Sans eye lights seem to roll in a full circle. Oh. OH. Flowey stopped mid-air and stuck his tongue out. "Because you idiot, Papyrus has been fussing about your STATS and laziness. Papyrus finds comfort in Echo Flowers, always talking about you when he sits at Waterfall. He'll be pissed when he finds out you become active if he dies."

"and? i see no problem in this situation." Sans wasn't prepared on the next statement. "Papyrus will leave you and head back to the Capital. Don't you know Papyrus is frequently called to Hotland because of the ongoing revolts towards the King? He stayed in Snowdin because he was worried you'll die while working with the Canine Unit. Papyrus was worried for you and if he knows that he's the one holding you back, he'd do what's best."

"..." Sans was silent. Much to Flowey's relief, the mouths of the Gaster Blasters closed. He is so dead if Sans talks to Papyrus about this, but Flowey knows the tall skeleton wouldn't kill him. It's because they're friends. Papyrus being an in-denial to their friendship. "you sure about that, weed?"

"Yes! You should try visiting the Echo garden sometime.. Who knows? You'll be able to see your brother looking at the rive- Oh right. If ever Papyrus dies, he relayed to an echo flower that he Loves you as a-!" Flowey shrieked when he was raised higher from the ground. Sans was in disbelief and a glowing red eye. Flowey understands how he feels, but Papyrus doesn't know how to show Love and Care to his brother. Words were the only thing he was good at. Flowey continues to talk whatever he heard, "A-and he says you should continue taking a bath, stop taking too much alcohol, keep the house clean,  laundry your socks and hide his scarf somewhere safe... T-too bad th-thee Echo flowers were destroyed during the last raid in this area, but this is the least I could do for you when... Sans?"

"...." Sans dropped him, silent as he stuffed his hands in his jacket's pockets. Flowey blinks for  a while before placing his roots back to the ground. Looking at the skeleton closer, Flowey realized he was wearing his brother's red scarf. Flowey turned silent and wants to internally cry. Why was he the one who had to relay the final words to his friends? Papyrus, you jerk! Frisk, you better keep your promise and come back here!

"A-and...Sans?" Flowey shivered when he felt a cold air around them. The Gaster Blasters were gone and it was clear that MERCY was given to him, but... Sans didn't stare at him, both eye sockets reflecting the dark. Flowey opens his mouth, trying his best to sound brave. "F-frisk promised they'll come back and finish what they've started. Please keep believing in them Sans because I do."

"get out... or i'm changing my mind." Sans warned. His voice was soft, but it echoed across the whole area. Even if both of them remembers the RESETs, Flowey wasn't going to comfort the skeleton because Flowey knows he doesn't have the full capability to feel Love and LOVE.

"..." Flowey stared at Sans one last time before he vanished from the ground, heading back to the Ruins to wait for the promised RESET.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's similar to one Undertale Neutral ending where Undyne took over and became Ruler of the Underground. Because of her familiarity with the soldiers and harsh demeanor (like 'off with your head' towards traitors), Undyne is considered the MERCILESS Queen. It should turn into **Empress** after she defeats adversary. Mettaton is substituting for Alphys' position and Sans is the Cold Judge who actually works well with Undyne's agenda of Kill-or-be-Killed, especially with traitors and possible Humans. Alphys is still missing and Undyne is getting pissed with all the suggestions the nobles are giving her.
> 
> Mettaton is actually very knowledgeable in Alphys' work but Sans sometimes butts in to correct the robot's diagrams. In contrast to Papyrus' POV, Sans becomes mysterious. He doesn't even appear in his house to rest and the only way to meet him is either at: Grillby's or when he meets you personally. Sans is the only one who calls the Human and is not mentioned here because really... If Undyne found out Sans did that, this means Sans did treason and should die.
> 
> Sans also stops being a shivering mess and becomes apathetic, a welcoming change for Undyne because she seriously needs to talk to someone other than her passive-aggressive advisors and war-frenzy newly appointed Head of the Royal Guards. In Heat, Undyne resorts to locking herself in her room and wait for it to subside. Anyone who comes near her room gets murdered unless you're Alphys which isn't going to happen in this story.
> 
> Undyne still enters in war and is straight-to-the-point person which for most monsters in the Underground, is a sexy factor. If you've read the chapters, we all know Undyne doesn't fucking care. She's too cool for this type of shit and she has her mind set for few monsters alone. However, there are traces of memories here and there because Undyne is trying to recall her cheerful days before it came down to this (Hints of alcohol use). She doesn't do paperwork, but does patrols - noticing a repetitive presence following her as she goes around Waterfall. This would be Flowey because he feels guilty for letting the Human (friend) murdered so many monsters. Of course, Flowey's too scared to talk to Undyne and faces a pissed Sans instead which is seen in the EXTRA just above these notes. Sans SPARES Flowey because he knows killing the weed is pointless. (Nah. Flowey's words got to him. Awww~)


End file.
